


Hadrian Severus Prince

by xxWeepingAngelxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Harry Potter, Dark Harry, Dark Harry Potter, Dom Harry Potter, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Light Bondage, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mpreg, Multi, Possessive Harry Potter, Protective Harry Potter, Ron Weasley Bashing, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Slow Build, Spanking, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2021-04-14
Packaged: 2021-04-25 03:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxWeepingAngelxx/pseuds/xxWeepingAngelxx
Summary: Harry is abandoned by his friends during fourth year and finds an unlikely friend in someone who is supposed to be an enemy.Taught how to be more confident and not let opinions of others phase him, Harry then takes the reigns of his own life, no longer influenced by the finicky feelings of his  friends and peers.What will happen when Harry finds out he was influenced in more ways than he thought?
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Luna Lovegood/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Severus Snape, Viktor Krum/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 171
Kudos: 1467
Collections: Cate’s Favorite Harry Potter Fanfics





	1. Seekers and Their Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. Everyone and everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just thought I would like to play with her toys for a bit. Please comment your thoughts. Some constructive criticism will be welcome. Hateful comment will be ignored.

Harry was drowning. At least he felt like he was drowning. His feelings were suffocating in there intensity and he felt like he was being overcome by them. Abandonment, fear, confusion, betrayal and loneliness these were the most prominent feelings. They drowned out the others to the point where Harry could not even tell what else he was feeling.

There was one, however, that overshadowed all the others. One that lodged itself in his throat every time he went to speak. One that was beginning to overtake his heart.

Anger.

The fierceness of his anger choked him in it's intensity.

Harry stepped out of the scolding hot water of the shower and toweled dry. Usually the heat of the shower helped clear his mind, helped soothe his recent spikes of inner anger. The anger at his former best mate had not diminished in the least, however.

The row they'd had in the common room after his name had come out the Goblet was still talked about. Since then, it seemed that Ron had bad mouthed Harry at every chance available. Though Ron made sure to create more than enough chances. Harry tried not to think of it as he finished up.

After Harry had dressed, he made his way quietly through the common room trying not to attract anymore attention than he was already receiving. Everyone had gone quiet the minute he stepped off he stairs. He ignored the looks and jeers sent his way and continued out into the corridor. He walked aimlessly around the castle with no set destination. He just wanted to get away. Go somewhere quiet, where he could get lost in his thoughts - without the words 'attention whore' being spat at him - and forget the past few months.

It was almost time for the first task and he did not even want to think about that. Dragons of all things! How did they expect a fourteen year old to go up against a bloody dragon! Harry sighed as he started paying attention to where his feet had carried him. The Library. Perfect. No doubt Hermione would be in there and she will more than likely send Harry sorrowful looks of pity, though still side with Ron and not want to speak with him.

"Might as well." Harry mumbled to himself deciding to brave Hermione's annoying looks rather than turn back.

He kept his head down, avoiding the whispers and looks shot his way, as he entered the library until he collided into a rock solid wall. Harry would have hit the hard stone floor if it wasn't for the arms that shot out and caught him. He looked up to thank his Savior and was met with the lumbering form of Viktor Krum.

"Er...Sorry. Didn't see you there" Harry managed separating himself from the Bulgarian seeker.

"Men should never lower their chin, nor should they be so light," Krum said, his accent thick but understandable "do you eat young one?"

Harry just stared at Krum with wide shocked eyes, not really expecting a response from the man as no one has spoken to him since his name came out of the goblet.

"Y-Yeah, when I am able. It's hard now that everyone hates me. I have to eat the kitchens to make sure I'm not poisoned." Harry rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and shifted his weight. He didn't know why he was even talking to Krum. It's not like he actually cared. Harry was the competition. It would benefit him if Harry was to weak to complete the tasks.

With that depressing thought, Harry walked around the older champion and chose a quiet table towards the back of the library, one that was rarely used because the light did not fully reach the table for any books to be read. He sat down and threw his head on to the table, his arms softening the blow. He groaned as his stomach growled, reminding him he had actually missed lunch hour to soak in the shower.

With a very manly squeak, Harry was lifted off the bench he was sitting on and hauled over the rough shoulder of Viktor Krum.

_Seriously what did this man eat? _Harry thought as a blush made its way across his face as a hand palmed his behind to adjusted him so that he would not fall.

"Come. We must fatten you so you may build muscle of a true man. How will you support your woman and provide if you are blown away like snow in the wind?" Krum stated as he stalked through the halls with Harry over his shoulder. He didn't care for the thoughts and stares of others. Their opinions meant little to him. It was his duty as the elder one to care for the boy that no one else seemed to. He had noticed the hateful words the boys' peers would shout at him. He was disgusted by what Hogwarts had so far shown. Even the professors did not stop the blatant bullying.

Harry had caught Hermione's shocked look as he was carried out the library. At least his didn't have to deal with her looks of false pity.

"I don't _have a_ woman! Put me down! Where are you taking me? Wherever it is I can _walk_ there!" Harry practically screamed at the intelligent ogre that made his way through the entrance hall and towards the ship his school had arrived in. Harry tried to focused on the way Krums' trousers looked more like sweatpants than the stares that followed the scene they had caused through the school. He can already hear what they will be saying next about him. Harry crossed his arms with a pout and stopped yelling. Deciding to let whatever is going to happen, happen. They can't say anything worse than they already have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit made 11/25/2020


	2. Potter's Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry just goes with the flow and escapes his captor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter added. I am sorry the first was so short. I will work on making them longer. I am working off my phone so I can't really tell the length. I am trying to get a laptop though so stick with me.

Harry's chest was burning. His lungs were on fire. His legs felt like giving out, but he couldn't stop. He had to keep going. All because of the demon on his heels.  
  


"You are slowing, Harry. You must keep pace." The Bulgarian demon jogging behind Harry reminded him, _again._  
  


"Why are you doing this to me? It's five in the morning." Harry complained.  
  


It has been a few days since his essential kidnapping and Krum refused to let Harry out of his sight. _Literally_. Harry has been staying in the ship the past two nights because Krum says that Harry will only return when Hogwarts learns solidarity. Which, from experience, may only happen when Harry risks his life. Until then Harry eats, sleeps and exercises with Krum.  
  


So far that is all they have done. Eat and exercise. They start with an early morning jog, which Harry doesn't mind the running part as years of Harry Hunting has trained him for this, then breakfast and classes, where Krum ensures Harry eats snacks between the walk to each one, then lunch followed by a free block which is filled by more intense exercise. Afterwards, is another class then dinner.  
  


The part that bothers Harry is the suspicious stares. Ron cornered him yesterday calling him a traitor to Hogwarts while Seamus said he was learning Dark Arts as that is what Durmstrang is known for. Harry's blood was simmering in his anger and Krum must have known. He pushed him harder during free block. He had to admit that the exercise helped let off steam. He didn't know why he hadn't tried it before.  
  


"Let us go in, Young One. Breakfast will begin soon." The famous seeker pulled Harry out of his thoughts and led him back to the ship for a quick shower and change of clothes. He had been wearing Krum's which the elder had shrunk to fit Harry's smaller frame.  
  


Inside the ship was nothing like the outside. The floor was covered in bronze tiles and the walls were an Amber gold. There was a yellow gold chandelier in, what Harry calls, the Great Entrance Hall that made the room seem as though it shone like a golden river was flowing across the walls. The entrance opens up into a space that is easily the size of the Great Hall. There were circular tables scattered throughout the hall with the occasional Durmstrang student occupying them. The left side of the Hall was lined with dorms for the students as, like Beauxbatons, only the seventh years came to Hogwarts. They were able to fit four or five to a room, though Krum was an exception. He was given his own room as the Headmasters favorite student.  
  


The right side of the Hall was lined with a set of bronze doors that led into Classrooms, Dueling rooms and the like. Harry had only been to the dueling room as that was usually where Kurm trained him.  
  


Harry followed Krum along the left wall, trying not to lower his head as he would most likely get another lecture and towards the last door in the very back of the room. A bed had been added into Krum's rooms to accommodate Harry as Krum would ensure Harry slept and woke when he did.  
  


Grabbing his toiletries and a spare set of clothes, Harry headed for the communal showers. With nothing but males, there was no need for personal showers. Harry made quick work of his shower, he was a little body conscious due to the guys around him being twice his size, and was headed out back towards Hogwarts' Great Hall for breakfast before Krum was able to catch him.

Lately Krum had been dragging Harry to sit with him at the Slytherin table, but now that he had made his escape, Harry was determined to sit at his house table. He needed some normalcy as the last few days with Krum had been a little weird. He sat down at the end of the table closest to the the Head table with the first years and loaded his plate with Krum approved foods and bacon. Krum had something against bacon. That's how Harry knew he was not human.  
  


Harry was enjoying his scrambled eggs on wheat toast and bacon when whispers of the first task reached his ears. How could he have forgotten? The task was that Friday. Two days away. He was going to die in two days.  
  


Before Harry knew it he couldn't breathe. He was panicking. He had no idea how to go up against a dragon. He had only worked on his physical form for the past few days. There was no change to his body yet. Even so, what was he going to do _punch_ the dragon! Harry stumbled out of his seat and into the corridor outside the Great Hall. Maybe he could run. Maybe he could make the dragon dizzy by running in circles. Oh Merlin, if that was the best he could think of Harry was sure to die.  
  


"Do not panic, Harry. You will think of something. You will have your wand at least." The soft tone of young girl came from behind him. She looked like a third year, female Malfoy. Though her eyes were wider and she had radishes as earrings.  
  


"Hello..Um..who are you?" Harry asked a little put off by this strange girl.  
  


"Luna. Luna Lovegood and you are Harry Potter. Though I suppose you know that. You will be okay, Harry." Luna said and walked, more like twirled, off. Harry's eyes following her and realising she had no shoes on.  
  


Harry mentally shook himself. He just didn't know what was going on anymore. He headed towards Gryffindor tower. Hopefully, he could hide out for a bit before Krum finds him. Maybe take a quick nap before Transfiguration.

********

"I can't believe they really left me sleeping, the wankers!" Harry cursed his dorm mates as he ran to Transfiguration as class started in 2 minutes. He rounded the corner just as Professor McGonagall opened the doors to the classroom and quickly sat next to Neville. Neville was the only person in Gryffindor who didn't completely hate Harry. At Neville's questioning look, Harry quickly shook his head and attempted to pay attention enough to take notes.  
  


After class, Harry took a ham and cheese sandwich out of his bag and ate while he made his way to Charms. Krum said Harry need to eat as much as possible to gain weight and had personally packed easy to eat foods in Harry's bag.

"Oi, Potter! No boyfriend around to protect you anymore?" Ron shouted from behind Harry.  
  


Harry didn't rise to the bait. Krum had told him to ignore his peers childish slurs as they were a waste of his time. Harry loved Harry the older teen around to guide him. He learned things no one else bothered to teach him, like etiquette. Something Weasley obviously lacked.  
  


"I know my mum would go mental if she knew I was sleeping with the enemy. Guess you don't have to worry about that, aye Potter?" Seamus added.  
  


That he wasn't going to ignore. Harry was quick to turn around and pin Seamus against a wall by his throat his feet barely able to touch the ground.  
  


"I'd watch what you say if I were you, Finnigan. I tend to be violent when angry or did Ron not tell you how I blew up my aunt before second year for calling my mum a bitch?" Granted she _i__nflated _ not _exploded_, but the tosser didn't need to know that, did he? It was the fear in his eyes that Harry wanted to see so he will let the wanker think what he wanted.  
  


"Well, well. What do we have here? Let's see 50 points each Potter and Finnigan, and another 5 for anyone still standing here within the next 7 seconds. The term has barely begun and yet Gryffindor is determined to be in the negatives." Professor Snape snarled out. As predicted everyone scattered within 4 seconds. Harry, though, was not releasing his prey. Seamus's face began to darken as Harry's hold slowly tightened. "Mr. Potter, release the boy and head to class before I hand you a week's worth of detentions on top of your loss of points."

Harry reluctantly let him go, dropping Seamus into a pathetic heap on the floor gasping for air. Harry stalked off towards Charms without looking back. He hoped that after lunch Krum will begin to teach him hand to hand combat like he promised. Sure, Harry wasn't at the weight Krum wanted him to be, but Harry needed to let off some steam or he was going to hurt someone and not feel guilty about it afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit made 11/26/2020


	3. Confident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry starts to become his own person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter you guys! Thank you for your patience. I love hearing from you guys and the confidence you give me is just another reason to keep writing.

He was alive. He survived. He did it. Sure Charlie was mad the Hungarian Horntail got free and they had to get him and sure he was in the hospital wing _again_, but he made it past the first task and that was all he cared about. Everyone wanted to be his friend again and he did not two wits about any of them. He could not count how many people came up to congratulate him on his score or for thinking to use him broom. Did they not see the _dragon_? Harry didn't care about them or his dumb score. He cared about surviving until it was over.  
  


"Well, Mr. Potter, besides a couple scrapes and bruises your good to go. Here's a bit of bruise paste be sure to put it on after a good soak." Madam Pomfrey broke Harry out of his thoughts. She had dragged off to the infirmary even though she had treated all the other champions in the tent.  
  
  


"I said I was alright, Madam Pomfrey. Viktor's the one that should be in here, with his arm burned the way it is. Or Miss Delacour. She broke her ankle _and_ got burned!"  
  


"Well, I needed to be sure that my hospital wings most frequent customer did not have internal worries with all those stunts!" Madam Pomfrey said, her voice raising a little at the last word. "Besides, Mr. Krum snatched a bruise salve and went of on his own before I could get him here."  
  


"I'm sorry, I know you were worried. I promise I was alright." Harry said soothingly. He hopped off the bed and grabbed his things and headed back to the tower after Madam Pomfrey gave him a disbelieving tsk and walked back to her office. Hopefully, their party was done with. He can't deal with them right now. He was more concerned about Viktor. It's been a couple of hours since the task ended and he hasn't seen him. He should be at dinner though, right? Then Harry could check him over himself and make sure he's ok.  
  


“Uhh… hey Harry. … How’re you feeling?” Harry looked up to see Ron standing in the common room alone. Harry had expected everyone to be here cheering his name. Suddenly liking him again.  
  


“Like you care,” Harry said warily. He was not going to get dragged back in to Ron's jealousy. If Ron thought Harry would purposely put his name in the Goblet for Fame and Attention, then the friend he's had for the past for years barely knew him.  
  


“Look, Harry—“Ron started. He stopped, looked around bashfully, and looked at Harry again. He adopted a serious look and said, “Whoever put your name in that goblet—I—I reckon they’re trying to do you in!”  
  


It was as though the last few weeks had never happened—as thought Harry was meeting Ron for the first time, right after he’d been made champion.  
  


“Caught on, have you?” Harry said coldly. “Took you long enough.”  
  


Ron opened his mouth uncertainly. Harry knew Ron was about to apologize and suddenly he found he didn’t need to hear it.  
  


"Don't. Just don't. You really think that after you abandon me, bad mouth me, and act like I personally offended you that with a quick *_sorry_* you'll have your famous, attention whore of a best friend back?" Harry hissed at him then chuckled at the crestfallen face on his former best friend. "You did, didn't you? Well sorry to say _Weasley_, that's not how it works. I have a _true_ friend. One who doesn't care what others think. Hung out with me even though whispers followed. Believed me when I told him that I didn't put my name in the bloody cup and I've only known him for two weeks! So no we are not okay, we are not friends and I don't accept your unspoken apology." Harry went to walk past the redhead when his arm was grabbed.  
  


"Let go, Ron." Harry said keeping his voice steady.  
  


"You mean _Krum_!? Harry he goes to Durmstang! They are taught Dark Art there! He's Dark! He's obviously trying to use you!"  
  


"Oh Yeah? Like you were? Being the best friend of the Boy-Who-Lived to get recognized! To be known by something else instead of '_another Weasley, eh_?"' Harry shot back, remembering the way Ron's face fell when the Sorting Hat said those words.  
  


"Harry-" Ron started.  
  


"I already told you to let go, Ron. This is your last warning." Harry looked down at where Ron still had a hold on his wrist. He didn't want to, but he would hurt Ron if it came to it. He hasn't learned much yet and he's still a beginner, but Krum already taught him how to get out of something if someone grabs you and he'll use it if he has to. Having Krum as a tutor and mentor in every aspect of your life, even what you eat, opens your eyes to things you don't see the first time around. Like how used you are by the people closest to you.  
  


Reluctantly, Ron released his hold on Harry and let the green-eyed boy head up to his dorm. Ron had no idea how he was going to fix this. He should have listened to Dumbledore and made amends before the first task like Hermione did, but it was Harry. Harry would have forgiven him of it was for Viktor Krum. He was not an influence Harry was supposed to have and it was something that Ron would have to bring Dumbledores' attention to.

*************

Weeks past and the Yule Ball was coming closer. Krum ensured to teach the youngest champion how to dance. Thanks to all the training and exercise Krum puts Harry through, even though it's below freezing outside and Harry makes sure to state that every morning on their run, Harry now had a good amount of muscle on him and he had grown a few inches. Krum says he may hit a growth spurt before the year is up. Harry would love that.   
  


No longer 5" 4' and skinny, the girls were worse than ever when vying for Harry's attention. Lavender and Pavarti were the worst of the lot. Every time he saw them, they would flip their hair, wink and give a- what he guesses is supposed to be sexy- "Hey, Harry." Harry was sick of it. Besides, hanging around with Krum made him realize a few thing. How to appreciate the male form for one. Sure, Krum was fit, but the Bulgarian seeker only had eyes for a certain bushy-haired muggleborn.   
  


Harry was a little sad to know his crush wouldn't go anywhere before it even had the chance to fester. Harry promised himself that, if he couldn't have Krum, he would become like Krum. Strong and confident.  
  


As Harry continued to walk towards the Great Hall for dinner, he heard a slight humming. He followed the sound until he found Luna twirling through the halls with no shoes.  
  


"Luna? What are you doing?" Harry asked a little concerned as it was to cold to be walking around the drafty castle on the unforgiving stone floors with no shoes during the peak of winter. "Where are your shoes?"  
  


"Hello, Harry. The Nargles like to take my things and hide them. They will show up sometime along with my books." Luna answered airily. Harry did not like the sound of that. What no one knew about Luna Lovegood was that she had a mental condition. Her life was so hard that she pretended that everything wrong were just imaginary creatures playing with her. Everyone just called her loony. Loony Lovegood.  
  


Harry, recognizing bullying when he sees it as he himself has personal experience, took off his thick cloak that he got from Viktor, when the Bulgarian realized Harry had no proper winter clothing or coverage, and covered Luna with it as she only had on her school uniform and, in one fell swoop, picked her up and carried her bridal style to the Griffindor common room. He set her on the armchair closest to the lit fireplace and headed upstairs to his dorm room to find her some socks and spare shoes.  
  


"They are not the best but they are the only other shoes I have." Harry said as he returned with the shoes he wore at the Dursley's. The trainers were a couple years old and Harry barely wore them as he just went barefoot when they stopped fitting him and only wore the when returning or leaving Hogwarts. Even then, He wore the stepping on the back of the shoes so only half his foot was in them. He slid the extra pair of black socks on her feet and the the old trainers that seemed to fit her perfectly.  
  


Luna smiled at him and got up from where she was sitting.  
  


"Do you think dinner is still going?" She asked.  
  


"Yeah. There should be a half hour left." Harry answered taking her hand and leading her out the tower.  
  


When they arrived in the Great Hall, Harry was shocked when Luna came and sat beside him at the Gryffindor table and started filling her plate. Harry shrugged and continued to eat, ignoring the stares around him. Slowly, as everyone started minding there own business again, Harry raised his head and subtly looked around to see if he could spot Viktor sitting with the Slytherin's today, though he must be eating on the ship again since he didn't see him.  
  


"Hey, Harry." A pitchy voice said from next to him. Harry looked over and mentally rolled his eyes at the sight of Lavender Brown. His eyes dropped to her hand we the flirtatious girl started rubbing his arm. "Have you been working out? Your arm are like steel. I would have no problem holding on to it at the Yule Ball." She said suggestively.  
  


Harry was look at her with complete boredom. Did she think he was going to take her with just that? First, he was not taking anyone who actively wore those stupid 'Potter Stinks' buttons. Second, even if he did, it would not be her. Harry, without acknowledging that Lavender even said anything, turned the other way.  
  


"Hey, Luna? You want to go to the Yule Ball with me?" Harry asked loud enough for the surrounding Gryffindors, including Brown, to hear him.  
  


"I would love to, Harry." Luna smiled at him and got up.  
  


"Where are you going? Dinner isn't over yet."  
  


"To my table silly." Luna giggled and kissed his cheek then skipped off to her own house. Harry turned back to Lavender with a completely uninterested look on his face. She on the other hand looked livid. She got up and stomped off back down to her seat next to Pavarti, which was not close enough for the other girl to have heard what Harry said. No doubt Lavender was going to tell her.  
  


As dinner ended and Harry started making his way out the castle and back towards the Durmstang ship, Luna caught his arm.

"Yes, Luna?" He said insuring the girl knew she had his attention.  
  


"Be sure to let Me. Krum take you to Diagon Alley for new robes. The Blibbering Humdingers say that the Wrackspurts will leave that day. Though you are infested by quite a few." Luna spoke more than Harry had ever heard her.  
  


"Okay, I will. Do you need me to walk you back to your tower?" He asked. Harry knew she was bullied and didn't really want her to walk back on her own.  
  


"No, it's okay. The Nargles are too busy with the Mistletoes to take my things at the moment."  
  


"Alright well, have a goodnight, Luna." Luna twirled away with a smile on her face and skipped up towards the tower. Harry shook his head and continued his trek towards the ship.


	4. Keys and Keepers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry needs a few lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be short as the next one is all the fun is. The chapter was planned to be this short. So please no complaints.

Yule was now less than a week away and everyone had started panicking. Whether it was because the lack of date, or dress robes, or matching dress robes with their date or something else along those lines. Harry didn't really care either way and it seemed Luna had already decided on a dress and everything else girls, and Malfoy, worried about. Harry could not keep count on how many times he's heard Malfoy complain about his hair and how it had to lay straight or parted or gelled back.  
  


Even Ron was going on about dress robes. Something about them having belonged to his great-aunt Muriel. Though, Harry had to admit they _were_ hideous.

Krum, on the other hand, was the calm to everyone's storm. He had asked Hermione a week back and she had said yes. Harry's going to find it a little awkward as they are still not speaking. He doesn't think he could mend their friendship after she believed the rumors over her friend and abandoned him for it. He would not put Krum in the middle, though. He knew how much the Bulgarian seeker liked her and he would not begrudge him his feelings on the Gryffindor witch.

"Harry, it is time to go. I have gotten permission from your Head Professor and Headmaster, but we must leave now so we are back before night fall." Krum pulled Harry out his thoughts where he had found Harry, as always, at the back table in the library. He watched Harry pack his this away and began heading towards the Entrance Hall with Harry half a step behind him.  
  


"So what exactly is the plan for today?" Harry asked. He knew they were getting dress robes, but the way Krum spoke made it sound like there was more than that planned.  
  


"First we must speak with the Goblins as you need money to shop, then we shall go get you new wardrobe. Fitting may take long, may not. I do not know your seamstress to judge how long, hence why we leave now."

"Wardrobe? I don't need a new wardrobe." Harry new it was a lie as all his clothes were not only too wide, but to short to fit.

"I have seen how I'll fitting your clothes are before you came into my care. Now they have become worse. You with get new clothing and we will burn those in celebration of your rebirth." Krum wanted Harry to have clothes that were his own. That would fit the new him. He was no longer the skinny little boy who walked around with his head down, scared of everything and everyone. Krum had worked hard the past month and a half to create this new confident Harry. He still had a long way to go, but Krum will be sure he got there.  
  


They reached the gates and the second they past Hogwarts wards Krum grabbed Harry's forearm and apparated to the designated apparition spot in Gringotts.   
  


"What the bloody hell was that?" Harry half-yelled and everyone in the atrium had stopped and looked his way. He blushed slightly out of embarrassment and looked down at his feet. The throat clearing beside him had him straighten up and raising his head. He looked at Krum's face of indifference and worked to copy it.  
  


"That, Young One, was apparition. It is a wizards way of travel. You can appear anywhere you have the coordinates to in an instant." Krum answered as they began walking towards a teller.  
  


"So like teleportation." Harry stated and Krum just looked his way. "Er.. It's a muggle thing. Ask Hermione she would be able to explain better."  
  


"Apparition is not for all. It is relatively advanced for wizards. Those who are unable to master apparition use the floo. Side-along apparition is even harder." Krum continued. They were now third in line for a bank teller and it seemed the person being assisted was almost done.  
  


"So only those strong magically can master it?" Harry looked at Viktor with a higher level respect. Harry wants to be just like him. Harry straightened his spine even more with a smile on his face ready to greet the Goblin teller they had reached.  
  


"Hello, Griphook." Harry greeted the familiar Goblin. The Goblin looked down on him from his high pedestal and slightly nodded at the boy he had met three years ago.  
  


"We are here to make a withdrawal for Heir Potter." Krum told the Goblin who had moved his gaze to the Bulgarian.  
  


"Does he have his key?"  
  


They both looked at Harry expectantly while the green-eyed boy rubbed the back of his neck, a habit Krum was having a hard time breaking him out of, and avoided looking at either of them. He didn't lower his gaze. He just didn't look a them.  
  


"Do you have your key, Harry?" Krum asked as if he was asking a small child.  
  


"Um...no. I forgot to grab it from Hagrid before we left." Harry finally said.

"Why does the half-giant have your key?" Krum would have to teach the boy the importance of his Gringotts key.  
  


"He's always had it. He's the keeper of keys at Hogwarts. Well, except for the one time in second year. Then Mrs. Weasley had it." Harry responded, not realizing how bad the situation actually was.  
  


"Yes, I remember when you first came in." The Goblin finally spoke "He had your key that time as well. Though I thought it was by your leave as you were with him. Now you state that you, yourself never had it?"  
  


"No, Mr. Griphook. As I said, Hagrid is the keeper of keys at Hogwarts." Harry stated again.  
  


"That title does not include Gringotts Vault keys. Him having your key without your express initial permission is a crime. He could be very heavily fined in the least." Krum revealed to the four year. There may be more than just the importance of Gringotts keys he would have to teach.  
  


"Oh. I thought he kept it for all students under a certain age until they were responsible enough to be given their key." Harry shrugged, but then the dark look in Goblins eyes made him think otherwise.  
  


"Muggleborns do not yet have a vault for then to have a key to and pureblood and half blood children know the importance of their Heir key to give it to _anyone._" Griphook emphasized to make sure his point got across. Which it definitely did. Harry was already thinking of how to get his key from the ground keeper and if he cant, maybe he could change the locks. That was a thing in the wizarding world right? They had locks so it had to be a thing. "Nevertheless, without your key you will need an inheritance test to prove who you are. Inheritance tests are very in depth and very personal as they show everything about you down to your bloodline and magic. As such it must be done in one of our many meeting chambers." Griphook continued, ignoring Harry's panicked face, and climbed down from his pedestal and the people in line behind Harry and Viktor groaned in complaint since they now had to move to a new line.  
  


The two students followed Griphook threw the twisting hallways of Gringotts to the so-called meeting chambers. It looked more like an office than anything else. There was a single desk against the back wall with a chair made of dragonhide. It seemed the chair levitated to reach the desk as the two chairs in front of the desk did he same. There were no decorations anywhere within the office which gave it a very cold and ominous feel. The walls and floor was made out of the same black marble as the atrium and the only light were the four torches. One on each wall.  
  


"This is your meeting room?" Harry spewed before he could catch himself.  
  


"No" the Goblin answered "this is the personal office for the Potter account manager, Nightclaw. We don't have decor because we despise sentimental attachment and have no need of it in the work place." Harry looked at the Goblin shocked wondering if they could read minds. "Wizards always ask. Nightclaw will be with you shortly."

Griphook left the two boys in the office to wait and went back to his post. He loved watching the pathetic wizards run to his podium as it opened so they could be attended to before others. One time a duel broke out as there was a disagreement on who had arrived first. With that thought in mind, Griphook quickened his pace.


	5. Patience and Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krum takes Harry to Gringotts for spending money, but Harry doesn't have his key.

Harry was getting anxious. It had been twenty minutes since Griphook left them and Nightclaw had yet to arrive. Krum was beginning to get impatient and Harry knew what the older boy was like when he lost his patience. He's received enough bruises from their sparring practices to know.

Krum shifted his weight again and Harry held his breath. Just when Harry thought Krum was about to curse in Bulgarian (a language which Harry was quickly learning) and break something, as he usually did when he lost his patience, the office door opened and the Goblin they had been waiting for walked in and sat down.

"Apologies for the wait. I had more important things to attend to than another false claim of someone being the Potter Heir." The Goblin stared down the two boys, assessing them before he reached into his desk to pull out a piece of white parchment. The first one Harry has ever seen since joining the wizarding world.

"No matter the glamour's or polyjuice used, you cannot change your blood. It is where a wizards magic is strongest and so when you prick your finger we shall she who you really are and we shall fine you so heavily that your descendants will curse your name. Blood _never _lies. Prick your finger and place seven drops on to the parchment." Nightclaw straightforwardly continued.

Krum was being to vibrate with intense impatience for this Goblin. First He had the nerve to make them wait so long, now he insults and threatens them. To soothe the famous seekers growing anger, Harry grabbed the parchment and asked, "Er...How do I..What do I use to, you know." Harry trailed off gesturing to his hand and lack of something sharp to make himself bleed on to the parchment.

"Are you not a wizard, young sir, or are they now grabbing muggles off the street to try and claim the Potter fortune." Nightclaw's gaze moved from Harry to Krum. He suspected the Bulgarian was the one to coerce the poor kid into attempting to claim Heir Potter's inheritance.

"Oh..Right." Harry cleared his throat and pulled out his wand, ready to say the spell when Krum cleared his throat. Harry looked at the Bulgarian seeker and Krum gave him a pointed look. Harry sighed and turned back towards the parchment placed in front of him.

He was currently under scrutiny from the other two in the room and the pressure was on. One expected g to him to be a fraud and the other expected him to do a non-verbal cutting hex as Krum had been teaching him.Non-verbal spells were something Krum said Harry had to know with the tournament and life he is bound to have.

Harry inhaled and closed his eyes, calmly picturing what he wanted to happen. Then he let himself feel it happening. Krum had taught him the importance of intent. If you want it bad enough, you can make it happen. As Harry let himself feel, he opened his eyes and brought his wand to his pointer finger and thought clearly, '_Diffindo_'.

They all watched as a small cut opened up and let Harry squeeze out seven drops of blood. Words appeared on the pure white parchment and Harry's heart stank more and more with each word he read.

****INHERITANCE TEST****

Name ~ Hadrian Severus Prince

Date of Birth ~ 30th of July, 1980

Biological Mother ~ Sirius Orion Black

Biological Father ~ Severus Tobias Prince

Magical Adoptive Mother ~ Lilian Grace Evans

Magical Adoptive Father ~ James Fleamont Potter

Binder for Magical Adoption ~ Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Witness of Magical Adoption ~ Molly Muriel Prewett

Date of Magical Adoption ~ 31st of July, 1980

**Magical Adoption removed by Magical Vow from Severus Tobias Prince. Binder of Vow, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

Biologically Chosen Godparents ~ Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Viviana Bastet Zabini

No Adoptive Godparents Chosen

**Vaults**

Prince Vault ~ 4,839,377,490,373,562,919,103,638G 57S 2K

Black Vault ~ 936,738,393,847,474,478G 13S 8K

Potter Vault ~ 6,949,484,748,303G 22S 17K

**Magical Afflictions**

Illegal Glamour ~ placed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Date placed ~ 30th of July, 1980

'_Hominum Violentiam_' ward ~ placed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, keyed to Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whining Surrey

Date placed ~ 30th of July, 1981

Loyalty Potion ~ Consumed 1st of September, Keyed to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. One dose administered every 6 months.

*'Falsa Memoriae'* spell ~ placed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Date placed ~ 18th of June, 1993

Creature Inheritance (Blocked) ~ Dark Veela

Status ~ Dominant

Block placed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Parseltongue ~ Unlocked

Soulmate(s) ~ Unknown

Harry looked up from the parchment with wide disbelieving eyes. He looked at Krum who had been reading over Harry's shoulder.

"Wh-What does this mean?" Harry asked. He didn't know how to feel. He couldn't believe what he had read. "How is Sirius my mother? And Snape? Snape is my _FATHER_?"

"First we must figure out what Dumbledore has done to you, young one." Krum said, focusing on the '_Falsa Memoriae_'' spell that was placed. Krum was really worried about what false memory was placed in Harry. He was deeply concerned about the human violence ward placed and why there. "The date of June, 1993, was the ending of your second year, yes?"

"Huh? What? Oh, yeah. That was the year I killed the basilisk. Long story." Harry finished with as he saw Krum's head snap up towards him and Nightclaw suddenly got a hungry look in his eye that concerned Harry. "What's '_Falsa Memoriae_' anyway?"

"It's Latin for false memory. For us to see what false memory was placed, we need a skilled Legilimens. There are only two in Britain as it is a very hard skill to learn and only powerful wizards are able to master it." Nightclaw answered the boy. He wished to know more about the boys claim of killing a basilisk. If it were true and he would be able to procure even 10% of the remains, Nightclaw's position would rise and the Goblin Nation would be the only place for the pathetic wizards to aquire the rare and priceless ingredients.

Nightclaw grinned at the future profits and could mentally picture the others of the nation looking at him with such reverence. Lost in his own fantasy, Nightclaw continued to stare at Harry who was being to become really uncomfortable. And scared.

"Okay. So let's call one of them up and get them to find the memory and take it out." Harry said focusing on Krum who did not look like he want to eat Harry alive. Harry stood up and started pacing. Everything around him, told to him, his reason for fighting, his life was a lie. His _memories_ are a lie. He doesn't even know what he looks like!

Krum leaned back in the chair he was sitting on and sighed. He watched Harry pace, waiting for the inevitable anger to finally hit.

"It is not that simple, young one. The only Legilimens I know is Albus Dumbledore. As I didn't know there was a second Legilimens, I cannot say who it is."

"It's your father." The Goblin stated simply. Grinning at Harry's wide-eyed look. Though his grin was short lived. The chair that Harry was previously sitting in blew to pieces.

"I'm sorry. I just..Can we talk about who my parents are? Right now the memory can wait." Krum had repaired the chair with a quick wave of his wand. He had taken it out waiting for exactly that to happen and he knew it was not going to be the last thing that blew up.

"Well, as both the Potter and Prince account holder, I can tell you that your parents believed you dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited chapter. This one took a lot out of me and it just gets crazier from here. Enjoy 😁Don't forget to leave a comment or Kudos


	6. Family History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stories are told

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. He had stopped pacing when he had accidentally blew the chair to pieces, though he did not reclaim his seat after Krum repaired it. There was so much going on in his head and he had so many questions regarding the inheritance test he just couldn't sit still. Like the whole creature thing. What was that about? But Harry knew it was best to start in the beginning. With his parentage. "How could they think I was dead? And no one has answered how Sirius is my mother. He's a man! And he and Snape hate each other!"  
  
  


"What I mean, Heir Prince, is that a Death Certificate was signed by Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore stating you passed away at birth. It was filed in the Ministry, however, Gringotts did not file your death certificate. We keep a file of every magical signature. At birth, every child is brought to Gringotts to be added to their family registry and a trust vault opened for them. A drop of blood is required on their Family Genealogy. This, also prevents line theft." As an example, Nightclaw took out the Prince family tree. He unrolled the long parchment in Harry's direction so he could read it easily with Krum.  
  
  


"What do the colors mean?" Harry asked. There were names he'd never heard of in black, silver and gold.  
  
  


"Black means dead. Silver means disowned and gold mean alive and well." Krum answered. His eyes fixated on a certain portion of the tree.  
  
  


Harry quickly skipped towards the bottom of the tree where he was listed. Snape and Sirius' name was joined by a red line between them. Harry had seen the red line other places but was focused on his name placed under theirs. He really was their son.  
  
  


"And to answer your other question," Nightclaw continued "Wizards can get pregnant. It is common in the wizarding world and because of this, their is no prejudice."  
  
  


Harry just nodded his head slowly and retook his seat. His head was spinning. If blood never lies and every child is added to their family tree with a drop of blood, then he really was their child. How could they think he was dead? Why would Sirius claim he had died and left him to suffer with the Dursley's?  
  
  


"I know he is a wanted criminal, but is their any way for me to talk to him without the Ministry invading? I need answers."  
  
  


"We will not call the Aurors. As Gringotts is it's own nation and we are not bound by your Ministry laws, as is a few other creature kinds, anyone is welcome into Gringotts and we are not obligated to inform them. Besides, we only care about the gold." Nightclaw finished with a grin that would terrify children.  
  
  


"Oh. Okay. That's good to know." Harry said simply, a little chilled by the sight of the Goblin smiling. "Do you have an owl I can borrow? I want to pen him and ask him to come in."  
  
  


"We will send out one of our Falcons with a summons for him. A summons doubles as a portkey and will bring him to the main lobby." The Goblin responded.  
  
  


"Alright. So I can put that on hold until Sirius gets here. Or dad. Or is it mum. My head hurts." Harry placed his elbows on his knees and leaned forward to place his face in his hands. He looked up when he felt a firm, but comforting grip on his shoulder.  
  
  


"Do not stress, young one. It will come to you when the time is right. Only your heart will know when. Now let's move on. I have a question of my own." Krum said, turning from Harry to Nightclaw. "Where does the Prince line originate?"  
  
  


"So you did notice. The Prince line originated from Britain, however a side branch of the family broke off and went to Bulgaria." The Goblin pointed a long finger at two names next to each other, but the only line connecting them was the one above indicating their parents making the two pointed out brothers. By the dates under the names, they were twins. "Sylvester Hydronus Prince and Helion Sinclair Prince. Magical twins who shared a soul, as do all magical twins. They fought and separated, which ripped their soul and left each of them with only half. Helion stayed in Britain while his other half left to Bulgaria."  
  
  


Nightclaw was grim as he remembered that time. He had been account manager for the Prince's for over 300 years, though he had only been their manager for a couple decades when the twins became Head of the family. When they separated, so did the family magic. It may never flourish until the two lines are joined again or until the Prince line bare another set of twins. Though it is unlikely as they haven't had twins since.  
  
  


"Why would they fight? It is rare for magical twins to fight, much less to have one so big it separates them." Viktor was shocked to see that he was distantly related to his young one because of this separation. He had noticed how the Main Prince line in Britain only had males while the one in Bulgaria only gave females. That is until him.  
  
  


"No one knows. Though it is easy to speculate that Sylvester was the wrong-doer as Mother Magic punished his line with only female heirs. Your mother must have done something for Mother Magics forgiveness." Nightclaw responded.  
  


"So we are related?" Harry finally caught on.  
  


"Distantly. Yes. Though so are many other Magical families." Viktor responded. Harry gave him a bright grin in return. Nightclaw cleared his throat to regain their attention. He felt as though this was going to be a long meeting. He did not want anymore delays.  
  


"Moving on to the next concern, Heir Prince." Nightclaw looked back at the Inheritance Test that still lay open next to the family tree. "We need to purge your magic of these false glamour's and unwanted potions. We must, also, unblock your Creature Inheritance. You will not receive it until you are sixteen. However, if it stays blocked by then, you will die by seventeen."  
  


Harry paled at those words. Dumbledore was really trying to kill him. That must be it. Why else would he put Harry with the Dursley's and blocked his creature? Harry did not want to die, but he refused to be under Dumbledores' thumb. He will not let that old man continue to ruin his life. With that, Harry found the confidence and anger needed to ruin Dumbledores' life in return. He mentally began the working of a brilliant plan.  
  


"What do I have to do?" Harry said. Viktor looked at him and decided to stay by his side. He will not let Harry continue to go through what he has alone.  
  
  


The stories Harry has told him of his previous years, in that sorry excuse of a school, have Viktor convinced it was all a set up by Dumbledore. He *_will not_* let it continue. Besides, there was nothing to return to in Bulgaria. His mother had passed a year after his birth. Killed by the мафия while protecting him. His father disappeared ten years later. Good thing Viktor knew how to completely take care of himself as his father never did.  
  
  


Now Viktor has someone. Someone to care for who obviously needs his protection and tutelage. He will _not_ fail in this and Dumbledore will fall. Even if he has to kill the Headmaster himself.  
  
  


Nightclaw gave the two teens what could only be described as a shit-eating grin. The Cleansing was simple, but very painful and only the Goblins had knowledge in how to create the potion that was needed for wizards to bath in. It was their subtle way of paying the wizards back for the brothers they lost in the Goblin wars.  
  
  
  


Wizards wanted to be able to control the Goblin race like they do dementors. Where dementors are charged with seeing to their prison and obeying their commands, Goblins were to be controlled by wizards in much the same way while seeing to their monies. Any time a Cleansing was needed was a joyous time for the Goblin Nation.  
  


"Why, all you have to do, Heir Prince, is take a bath."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> мафия - Mafia


	7. A Mothers' Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wonders if Sirius is serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited next chapter. I finally have a laptop to work off of. Granted it's my sisters, but I will be getting my own soon enough.

Harry stood alone in the cleansing chamber, in only a towel, looking at the 'bath'. It was more like a pool for kids. The water was like a murky green due to the potions Nightclaw had put in it. Nightclaw said there was a basic potion that could be consumed, but it only cleansed basic things like loyalty potions and cannot get rid of the block on his creature. The Goblin explained that the bath would hurt more than the consumed potion so he and Viktor would be next door monitoring him.

Harry was a little hesitant to get in as he knew it would, also, get rid of the glamours on him. All he was ever told was that he looked like James with Lily's eyes. Now he finds out those are not even his parents and that is not what he looks like at all. What if he comes out with Snape's nose? No. Harry will glamour himself back if he comes out the bath with Snape's nose.

He walked towards the stairs of the mini pool and slowly got in. It felt as if it only went to four feet or so. Harry set his glasses on the side of the pool and submerged himself in the water. The tingling sensation that started in his toes as he walked in began to spread throughout his body. The sensation slowly started to feel like a thousand pinpricks. Harry kept his eyes closed and clenched his jaw as the pain began to worsen. His eyes felt like they were burning, even behind his lids. Harry grunted in pain as it felt like something was being yanked out of his back and abdomen. The feeling continued for a few more moments, but just as Harry was about to go up for air, the process seemed to go backwards and went by a lot faster than it started. Harry barely had time to register the thousand needles in his skin when his body began to tingle again and then stopped.

Harry rose his head out of the water and shook the water out his hair like a dog. Just as he finished drying off, the door to the cleansing chamber opened and Viktor stepped inside. Harry wrapped the towel around his waist and headed towards Viktor who held out a change of clothes for him.

"Your Sirius arrived. I attempted to fill him in, but didn't get very far. He is demanding to see you, though he keeps calling you his godson. I believe him to be under memory charms. I suggested he take a test to ensure he is not under any compulsions, however he refuses until he knows you are safe." Viktor explained as Harry got dressed. The clothes were not his, but they fit his new length so he didn't complain. Harry can tell his body changed. As he was getting dressed he could see muscles he did not think he would have for a while yet. No doubt with Viktor's work out regime Harry would have gotten to the point he is at now within the next few months. Harry stood up straight at his new height of 5' 11" and followed Viktor back towards Nightclaw's office where the Goblin was waiting with a frantic Sirius.

**********

Harry waved his hand in front of Sirius face for the fourth time and glanced towards Viktor who stood, arms crossed against his chest, by the office door and let Sirius have the seats to discuss everything with Nightclaw. Sirius had been under strong loyalty potions keyed to Dumbledore and took the cleansing potion to cleanse it out. Afterwards, Harry had explained everything that he had found out and produced his inheritance test as proof. Since then Sirius had stared at Harry and not looked away. Harry had even tried moving side to side, but Sirius gaze was locked on the now grey-eyed teen and just followed wherever Harry went.

"I think he's broken." Harry half-whispered.

"It is a lot of information to process. Your thought to be long dead child was your supposed Godson the entire time? I understand his current shock." Viktor shook his head. He didn't know what he would do if his headmaster had stolen his child and handed it off to someone else to raise. Twice. No. Viktor knew what he would do. He would kill the Headmaster. Simple as that.

"Yeah, well there were no memory charms or obliviates or anything so I need answers." Harry huffed. Sirius stilled had not blinked and Harry's patience is starting to run out. Harry leaned to the right again and again Sirius eyes followed. Harry sighed and looked at his lap. Suddenly, Harry slapped Sirius. Sirius finally blinked and looked at Harry again. Harry groaned thinking it didn't work.

"HADRIAN SEVERUS! HOW DARE YOU SLAP YOUR MOTHER! WAIT UNTIL YOUR FATHER HEARS!" Sirius suddenly yelled holding his left cheek and it was Harry's turn to be shocked.

"I-I'm sorry. You were staring and you wouldn't stop. I tried everything! Don't tell him, please." Harry responded after processing the words. Then he _really _processed the words. His father. Severus Snape is his father. He will never get away with anything ever again. His life was over. If the first thing Professor Snape heard was that he slapped his mother, surely the man would string him up by his toes. That was when the panic set in.

"I can't believe you are here. I can't believe you are alive. I thought you had died. He told me you had died!" Sirius finished off angrily.

"Can you tell me what happened now? How you and Professor Snape are my parents? Don't you guys hate each other? Who told you I was dead?" Harry looked at Sirius pleadingly. He needed answers. His entire life was a lie and somehow it was all Dumbledore's fault. He grabbed his mother's hands and Sirius sighed and adjusted more comfortably in his seat.

"I would have to tell you from the beginning. Severus and I had a complicated relationship. In school he had always had his attention on Lily. James and I had always bullied him for it. It wasn't until our fifth year, when Severus had called Lily a name in a bout of anger and it separated them, that I realized that I wanted all his attention for myself. He was smart, cunning, and his snark had a cutting humor to it. It took a lot try and convince him that I was not trying to trick him. A year if I remember correctly." Sirius smiled to himself remembering all he did for Severus to believe him.

"So it was you were pulling his pigtails?" Harry questioned and everyone gave him a confused look in return. "It's a muggle saying. A little boy will pull on a girls pigtails because he is too young to understand that he likes her so picks on her instead to get her attention." Harry explained and his mother chuckled.

"Yes, exactly. Though with Severus and I, it was a bit more complicated. We had to hide our relationship. I wanted to show everyone my catch, but he was adamant that we hide it. He said it wasn't safe for him in the snakes pit so we hid our love. We hid for years. After Hogwarts we lived together and I ended up pregnant. Nothing was happily ever after though. He was marked at the end of his sixth year. He was the youngest at the time and had seen no way to escape it. He was a half-blood from a bad home. He had no resources and no political standing, but the potential to become someone with his work in potions and spell creation. I believed he had no choice and so I had conceded to him taking it. We fought a lot about our views. He believed in the then up and coming dark lords goal. I believed Dumbledore saying he was bad news. In the end, I was right. The night you were born, we fought. At the time Lily was pregnant to and had just gone into labor. Severus had wanted to go to the dark lord to ask for her life. I had a bad feeling that night. As if I would lose him. I hadn't wanted him to leave, but in the end he did. The stress and grief had sent me into early labor. You weren't due until the mid of August. I had been able to get myself to St. Mungos and Dumbledore and James was already there waiting to hear about Lily. They were shocked to see me pregnant, let me tell you." Sirius gave a short laugh and then his face turned sad. He squeezed Harry's hands and let go to lean back in his seat. He stared unseeingly at his hands as he continued.

"Your birth was quick since wizards give birth by cesarean so by the time I had you Lily was only four centimeters dilated. You were taken out the room to be clean taken care of and I was told to rest. The next I woke, Dumbledore had brought me what I believed to be you, but what must have been Lily's child, and told me you had not survived. It broke me. I didn't know what to do. So Dumbledore said he would take care of everything. I just signed the papers and he filed them." By the end of his story, Sirius was crying. Harry rose out his seat to hug Sirius to his chest. He pulled Sirius out his seat and tucked his head under Harry's chin.

"I'm here now. I will not be taken from you again, Mother." At the word Sirius cried harder and squeezed Harry a little harder.

"Why did you believe Harry to be your godson?" Viktor spoke up from by the door ruining the moment.

"Dumbledore told me James had named me godfather of little Harry, although that seems to have been a lie too." Sirius said as he pulled away from Harry. "Now that I can think clearly, Dumbledore knew I was not secret keeper for the Potters. I was in no state to be secret keeper. I had lost my love and my child so I had suggested Pettigrew and Dumbledore had agreed and done the binding."

Harry looked towards Nightclaw with hopeful eyes. "Is there anything we can do to help clear his name? We know Pettigrew is alive, though we do not know where the dirty rat is."

The Goblin huffed at them. He did not understand why they were still here. His business with them had concluded. The boy had a new key and was instructed how to use it. There was not much else he could do for them.

"I believe Lord Black did not receive a trial. As a Lord of an Ancient and Noble house, you could walk right into the DMLE office and demand a trial with use of veritaserum. This was not a choice when you were arrested, however, if what you say is true then you would be declared a free man as long as you request the potion." The Goblin explained. "Now if that is all."

Hearing the dismissal the three guests walked back to the atrium with a Goblin guide.

"We must still receive your robes, Hadrian." Viktor reminded Harry.

"Oh, right. What will you do?" Harry asked his former godfather.

"I'm going to work on getting my name cleared." Sirius said with hope.

"If you do, can I live with you? It's just I finally have a mother." Harry shuffled his feet and looked at the ground while rubbing the back of his neck. That is until Viktor cleared his voice. Then Harry straightened up.

"Well, Harry, we do not know how long this may take. Knowing the ministry, they will stall as long as possible to not acknowledge the fact that they threw a prominent lord in Azkaban without a trial." Sirius watched Harry's shoulders sag at his answer. "Though, you do not have to return to those wretched muggles neither."

Harry perked up at that.

"What? Why?"

"Well, your inheritance test showed that Severus had made some kind of vow to you that nullified the Potters adoption of you. Which means he retained custody so should have been in his care since the time of the vow. Magic deemed it so and so it should have been."

"So I was supposed to be raised by Professor Snape?" Harry couldn't believe it. Snape was bad, but he was a sight better than Vernon and Petunia.

"Yes and you still could. Talk to him and show him your copy of the Inheritance test. Be sure to take note of his face when you do. I want to see a pensive memory when you do." Sirius hugged Harry goodbye and used the Gringotts floo to head to the Ministry.

Harry watched him go and then turned towards the exit into Diagon Alley with Viktor. He's been gone a couple hours and still had no robes to show for it. Though he figured he will need a whole new wardrobe with his new height and mass. Maybe he will get Luna a couple pairs a shoes while he's there. With that thought Harry put a smile on his face and continued towards Madam Malkins.


	8. Exhausting Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's long day continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank everyone for their kind words. I didn't expect for my first fanfic would get this much love. It really means a lot to me and it just gives me another reason to keep writing. The next chapter may seem a little short, but it's all to get ready for Chapter Nine <3 Enjoy!

Ron paced back an forth in his dorm rom glaring at Harry’s bed with each pass. He had to find a way to get him back on the right path. Ron had gone to Hermione for assistance back onto Harry’s good side only for her to tell him she had not been forgiven either. She had to be lying because Ron had seen her hanging with Harry and Krum. Harry was her only other friend and there was no way Krum was interested in a muggle-born know-it-all like her.

As Ron had passed Harry’s bed for the twentieth time, a thought had occurred to him and an idea formed. If he isolated Harry first then he would have nowhere to go than back to Ron. It just might work. Though, Ron would have to talk to the Headmaster again as he was crucial to the plan. With that final thought, Ron made his way through the common room and towards the Headmaster’s office.

* * *

Harry trudged his way back towards the castle, his pockets filled with shrunken bags. Krum had taken advantage of Harry needing formal dance robes to get the younger teen a entirely new wardrobe. Harry had already planned on getting a new wardrobe with his new looks and his building body mass, but he had wished to do it another day. He was mentally exhausted from everything he had learned today. Not only did he learn that wizards could get pregnant, but his parents that he was told about since he had joined, or re-joined, the magical world were not his parents. His Headmaster not only knew, but lied to him and manipulated him. Worst yet, Professor Snape was his _FATHER_. Harry had already come to terms with Sirius being his other father, though he had quickly gotten comfortable with calling him mum which was weird in itself. The happiness that shone in Sirius’ eyes every time he had it made Harry feel warm inside and he had no regrets about it. He was happy to finally have a mother, even if it was a man.

Snape was another story though. Harry could not see the man accepting or being happy about this in anyway. Snape hated him. He had since he’d first laid eyes on Harry. It hurt to know your father hated you before he even knew you. How do you tell a man who hates you with his very being that you are his son? Harry knew he was just setting himself up for rejection so he was very reluctant to tell him.

Harry gave out a sad sigh as he continued towards Gryffindor tower. Thankfully, most student were still at Hogsmeade so he would be left alone to wallow in his thoughts. Viktor had gone back to the ship to put his own purchases away so Harry was going to try and squeeze a nap in, also.

Reaching the third floor Harry heard a yell and shouts following it. Harry turned and starting walking down the corridor the sound had come from wondering if a fight had broken out. Harry needed some excitement to get his mind off of everything. What he found though made his anger spike to dangerous levels.

Luna was on the floor crying with her robes torn and her shoes missing yet again. She was surrounded by a group of girls at least a year older. Though, Harry knew for certain, one was a seventh year as he recognized Cho Chang, Cedric Diggory’s girlfriend, who had just landed a kick to Luna’s side making the girl scream again.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!!” Harry yelled getting their attention on him and from Luna. He stalked towards the girls as if they were his prey. His father would be proud. His magic lashed out and threw the three girls closest to Luna into the opposite stone wall and they let out a scream of their own.

“Excuse me, but this is house business.” Cho Chang stated to the unknown student. Harry ignored her and picked Luna up off the floor and carried her in his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Harry.” Luna whispered quietly, though the other girls heard her if the widening of their eyes was any indication.

“Harry? No way. Everyone knows his eyes are green. Besides, I’m good friends with Harry and you are not him.” Chang said as others chuckled.

“That’s funny. I didn’t even know you existed until Cedric introduced you and I have not said a word to you since. Though, I’m pretty sure I will be talking to him about you soon. He needs to know what kind of hag he is dating.” Harry said. Hearing Luna whimper he tightened his hold on her as he continued. “I have to take Luna to the Hospital Wing so let me make this quick,” Harry’s magic began thicken and suffocate the girls in front of him and Chang alone began to feel like his hand was tightening around her throat “I will make your lives a living hell if you so much as breathe the same air as Luna. I will completely _ruin _you. Do you all understand?”

The girls looked at him in fear as it got harder to breathe with every word he spoke. His steel grey eyes had darkened to a dangerous storm grey.

“I said DO YOU UNDERSTAND!” Harry growled out making the girls nod their heads in quick succession.

Harry’s magic dissipated as he walked off towards the infirmary with Luna still in his arms. When he got their he had explained what he had seen with a little lie at the end stating the girls ran off after he had found them. Madam Pomfrey was red with anger listening as she continued to work potions and salves into and onto the third year girl still in Harry’s arms.

“Well, Mr. Potter, I have gotten everything that can be seen, however I will need you to step out so I may get everything that is not.” Madam Pomfrey explain seeing the reluctance in the boys eyes.

“Okay. I’ll leave her in your capable hands Madam. Though I would like to state that I am not a Potter. My last name is Prince.” Harry cleared up, gently placing Luna on the Hospital bed.

“I am guessing this has to do with your new looks?”

“Yes, Madam.” Harry went on to explain the events at Gringotts to the Medi-Witch. The longer the story went on she began to look as though she was not breathing and Harry was getting concerned.

“Oh, that sanctimonious old fool! I ought to give him a firm spanking! I always knew things could not be right at home for you! I keep healing what I could when you came to me, but every attempt I made to reach you at the beginning of each year he interfered and now I know why! Oh wait until I tell Minerva! That man will have nowhere to hide after!” A quiet giggle brought the end of her rant as she could have continued cursing the mans name into non-existence. “Well, Mr. Prince, I suggest you go talk to Minerva to get you name changed in the school records as Gringotts is only able to effect the records at the Ministry so those will already have been changed. I will continue to tend to Ms. Lovegood in your absence.”

Harry gave an understanding nod and Luna a good-bye kiss on the forehead and worked his way to his Potions Professors office. If he had to gave his name changed in the school files, then there was no way he could put off talking to the hateful man. He knew this was going to be a long talk so he mentally prepared himself on the way, though there was not much he could do. Then Harry groaned as he remembered the countless bags in his pockets that he had yet to put away. This day just kept getting longer.

* * *

Harry stood outside the door full of nerves, sadness and great amounts of fear. He had yet to knock and was to scared to do so. He continued to stand there shuffling his feet when a voice he never wished to hear, at any time of any day, spoke from behind him.

“Well, if it isn’t Scarhead Potter,” the blond prat spoke “What are you doing in front of my godfathers office, Potty?”

_‘Godfather? Well, that explains a lot.’ _Harry thought as he turned around to face his self-proclaimed rival. When he saw the albino ferret all fight left him as he spotted said ‘godfather’ behind the useless, at least in Harry’s mind, git.

“Erm.. H-Hello, Sir.” Harry sputtered out rubbing the back of his neck out of nervousness.

“Eloquent as always, Mr. Potter. Now, are you going to answer the boys question or continue standing there looking like a buffoon?” Snape drawled. Harry’s shoulders slumped as he was insulted by his own father. Harry did not want to go on. He was already exhausted with the events of the day and he didn’t feel as if he could take the hurtful word the man was sure to spew at him. He felt defeated, knowing his father would never come to love him, but he knew he had no choice. Soon, his school file will change and Snape will find out anyway and Harry had a feeling it would be worse if he found out that way.

“C-can we talk, Professor? Privately?” He added remembering the annoying twit that was favored by his father.

Snape looked at the boy in front of him. For some odd reason the boy looked familiar, but anyone would be able to tell it was Potter if they really looked. Anyone who knew Potter could tell this was him. Still, there was something about the boys new looks that had his hair standing on end.

Finally, after scrutinizing the Gryffindor, after what felt like years to Harry, the Potions Professor gave him a curt nod.

“Draco, I am sure you have other places to be.” The professor said giving the Slytherin forth year a meaningful look. Malfoy looked back at Potter, then walked off in a huff.

“I’m sure his father will hear about this.” Potter snorted standing aside to let Professor Snape give the password to his office so they may enter.

“Indeed. And in turn, I shall be hearing about it,” The snarky professor responded “Now, get in here before people see you.” Harry shuffled in, shutting the door behind him.


	9. Explosive Anger is Hereditary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape is Angry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You, Everyone, for your love and support through this story. You guys are amazing. I loving reading everyones reactions to my Fanfic in the comments. <3 Here's the chapter everyone was waiting for. Snapes reaction to finding out.

Harry sat at one of the only two chairs available across from the sneering Potions Masters desk. He couldn’t help but fidget as Snape stared at him unblinkingly. It was unnerving. How could someone just stare like that? Without Blinking? It had to have been 10 minutes, at least. When it seemed as if Harry would continue to fidget, Snape’s patience began to waver with each movement until finally he snapped.

“Well, Potter” Snape spat his name with such hatred, Harry couldn’t hold back the flinch “Are you going to share the reason you are currently in my presence? I should not have to suffer your company until Monday classes.” The snarky professor mumbled the last part. Harry still heard, though he felt Snape wouldn’t care. Harry shifted in his seat again completely avoiding his professors gaze.

“I-“Harry started then sighed. He didn’t know how to start. He knew this would end badly for him, but he had no choice. If he wanted to be who he truly was and avoid going back to the Dursley’s then he had to tell Snape. He would eventually find out anyway with Sirius working towards getting his name cleared.

“Well?” Snape practically growled the word. The boy was already wearing on his nerves. He incorrectly assumed that he would have a quiet and somewhat enjoyable weekend. Somehow the boy always managed to ruin his plans. Whether directly or indirectly. Snape watched the bane of his existence quickly glance at him the back down at his lap. At this rate they would never reach the reason for this impromptu visit.

Harry didn’t know what to say or how to tell the man without immediately being called a liar, getting kicked out or laughed at. He closed his eyes, attempting to get his thoughts together when he remembered his copy of his inheritance test in his back pocket. Harry reached in his pocket and unfolded the, now wrinkled, parchment. He looked at it one more time before placing on the Potions Masters desk. Snape stared at him for what had to be an eternity before even acknowledging the olden paper.

The dour man picked up the parchment between his first finger and thumb as if it held some type of unknown disease. That is until his eyes landed on the first line of the test. Gripping the parchment in his hands, Snape continued to read and re-read the words as though he would be able to find fraud hidden somewhere in the words. Unfortunately, or fortunately, he had already spotted and inspected the Gringotts seal. The seal could not be duplicated or falsified in anyway, so the test was legitimate. Still, he was unable to tear his eyes away. It couldn’t be true. There was no way that this was his son. Albus had known and worse yet, had taken him. Dosed him with loyalty potions, placed a memory charm on him, preformed a hatred ritual on his son and blocked his creature! _HIS SON!_

Harry watched as everything in the office began to shake violently. The longer Snape stared at the parchment, the worse the shaking became. Harry jumped as knocking sounded on the door. He stood to answer the door behind him, glass began to explode, and things began to fall and litter the floor. Harry hurried to answer the door hoping that it wasn’t Dumbledore on the other side. What he got instead was much worse.

“What are you doing to my godfather, Potter?” Malfoy pushed past and entered the room only to see his godfather in a frozen state and destruction all around.

“I didn’t do anything. He got some not so good news, and this happened. I can’t break him out of it!” Harry panicked. Truthfully, he hadn’t tried, but he felt it was dangerous for him to do so.

“Well his magic is leaking through the castle and everything began to shake out there too.” Malfoy stood next his Head of House waving his hand in his face. Getting no reaction, Malfoy turned to read the parchment over his professors’ shoulder and got the shock of his life. Unlike the dour man before him, Malfoy’s shock was prominent and could be read on his face. Malfoy looked up to Potter noticing the differences in him that he hadn’t realized before. Potter was taller, had more muscle, his facial structure had sharpened, and his hair laid flat. What really caught his attention, though was Potter’s eyes. They were like a molten silver. Other than that, Potter was pretty much the same.

Malfoys gaze was torn away when there was another knock on the office door. Harry, still standing by the door, opened it to reveal Professors Flitwick and McGonagall. The shaking had been through the whole castle and the professors had known the Potions Masters magical signature. They had to find a way to get Snape to stop otherwise the castle would start to crumble.

McGonagall snatched the cause of Snape’s distress out of his hands without reading it and placed it faced down on his desk. She, then grabbed the only two students and pulled them behind her with a _Protego_ over them.

“Minerva, don’t you think doing this may cause a rather strong negative reaction?” Professor Flitwick asked standing by the two students behind the shield charm. He knew what she was planning to do as she has done it to the man before. Though, last time she did it, Severus was a student and had only destroyed a single room. “His magic will lash out, violently.”

“Anything I do will have a negative effect on the man. W need to snap him out of it before he destroys the whole of Hogwarts. Besides, I would like to know what caused this episode.” With that being said, the Gryffindor Head pointed her wand at her former student and shot a stinging hex.

The reaction was instant. The moment the hex hit him, Snape’s furniture splintered into pieces, leaving only the chair the man was sitting in.

Harry looked around the destroyed room, grateful for the shield charm. He didn’t expect this reaction. He expected some harsh words and disbelief, but not the complete destruction of the man’s office. He didn’t want to know what his father was thinking if it had caused this. Not to mention what went on through the rest of the castle. Minerva still had her wand out and Flitwick was looking around at the damage, hoping that a few _Reparos_ will do the job in repairing everything. Though he doubted it. Malfoy was looking between his godfather and rival still mentally listing any resemblance found.

Snape had snapped out his trance, finally, and looked around his ruined office. He spotted the small group of people. His eyes landed on Harry’s and he rose from his chair walking towards the slightly frightened teen. He stopped in front of Harry and just stared. The man didn’t know what to say.

“Well, Severus, now that you are in the right state of mind, would you like to share what had you in such a state?” Minerva questioned, becoming concerned with the way that the Slytherin Head was staring at her lion. Instead of answering, the man just continued to stare. It really started to unnerve the cat Animagus. Minerva cleared the debris off the office floor and picked up the parchment that had been abandoned. She then conjured a new chair to get comfortable in. Snape looked her direction only to sneer at the gaudy armchair now sitting in the middle of his barren office. He suspected that she had conjured it from her own office and watched as Flitwick did the same, though his was more tasteful. Snape conjured his own armchair from his quarters as Flitwick conjured two student chairs from his own office.

Everyone sat in silence as the two Heads of Houses read through the Inheritance test. Occasionally, they would glance up at either Snape or Harry, but not share their thoughts on the matter. Eventually, Minerva folded the parchment and placed it in her lap.

“Well,” She started looking towards Harry “I assume this is what Poppy said you had to speak to me about?”

Harry shifted a bit, wincing as he did so. If Viktor was here, Harry would have been wacked over the head for showing weakness. Thinking of his idol, harry straightened his spine and met his professors gaze.

“Sort of.” Harry quickly glanced at his father, feeling his eyes on him and turned his attention to Professor McGonagall. He relayed his day and had to pause when he got to Sirius and what his mother had told him. Snape began to pace when Sirius was mentioned and once Harry finished his tale, Snape had conjured a tumbler and Firewhiskey. The dark man drank from the bottle and threw the tumbler at a wall with an inhuman roar.

Minerva startled when the glass had shattered against the wall. She had been shocked and in disbelief through the whole story. Albus had ruined and manipulated these peoples lives and for what? For a war? For his _Greater Good? _No. She knew the man was meddlesome, but he had gone too far.

“That was the night I went to beg the Dark Lord for Lily’s life.” Snape suddenly spoke “She was my best and longest friend, though she had stopped talking to me by that point. When I returned that night, I had thought he left me. I had found out the next afternoon that he had lost the baby and assumed he had gone to potter for comfort while he grieved. I had blamed him for so long. I had thought his selfish actions had lost me my child. I was left in my own sorrow and darkness. Eventually, he was arrested for betraying the Potters and killing 12 muggles along with Pettigrew. I knew it had to be a lie. Killing muggles and Pettigrew, maybe, but he would never betray his best friend. I could not help him though, as I myself was on trial. The only thing that had saved me was Albus’ word.”

Harry rose from his seat and walked over to the dour man, who stood staring at the shattered glass, and hesitantly hugged him. That small action was all it took to break the mask the Potions Master still had up. He hugged his son back and let the tears fall as he held harry as if the teen would disappear.


	10. What Came First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva McGonagall is a force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter guys! I felt I should post it a couple weeks earlier than usual . So here you go.
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter & Co.

After the brief show of emotions, Harry and Snape sat across from each other not making eye contact. Harry looking down on his lap and Snape staring into the dark wood of the transfigured coffee table.

No one knew where to begin. Harry looked as though ohe would rather be anywhere else and Snape had closed off again so no one knew what he was thinking, though they could guess.

“Well,” Professor McGonagall started “Now that we know, we can get you set up, Mr. P-Snape.”

Straightening up, knowing Viktor would be reprimanding him, Harry finally turned his attention to the rest of the group in the room.

“The Goblins and my test say my last name is Prince. It was something I wanted to ask S-Snape about, you know, before everything exploded.” Harry quickly glanced in said man's direction before returning his gaze back to his head of house.

“I took up the mantle of Lord Prince a few months before you were born. For Public functions, or when the situation calls for it, I am referred to as Lord Prince as you will be referred to as Heir Prince. For school I use the Snape name.” Snape Explained “Besides, Profesor Prince doesn’t instill fear as the name Professor Snape does.”

“So does it matter what name I go by?” Harry asked. Truthfully, he did not want to use the Snape last name. It did not feel right. Like if it didn’t fit him.

“Yes. I only use the Snape name for school. Anywhere else I am known as Prince. As Lord of the house, I have that privilege. As the Heir to a prominent line, you must uphold the name as it reflects on the family.”

“Oh. Okay then.” Harry wasn’t sure if he wanted the amount of pressure that being an heir came with, but if it meant he got to keep his new family and stay away from the Dursley’s then he would try his best to meet those expectations.

“Wait a second,” Malfoy finally spoke up from Harry’s left “If his name was never Harry Potter, then does he still have to participate in the tournament?”

“That is a very good question, Mr. Malfoy. We shall have to take a closer look at the contract. As Mr. P-Prince was never blood adopted; he is not a Potter by blood, only paper so it may be possible.” Snape said. While Malfoy preened, Harry had perked up at the news. He may be able to get out of the tournament and just in time too as the second task was fast approaching.

“What do we do regarding Albus? I don’t see him being too happy about this. He went through a lot of trouble, for what I do not know, but I cannot see him just sitting back as everything he has done unfolds.” Flitwick questioned. He was worried to what lengths the Headmaster would go through to have everything go his way.

“He was out when Severus’ magic leaked through the castle, otherwise he would be here now and things would have gone differently. I left Pomona and Sinastra to deal with the damage and the Head girl and boy to the students so everything will be cleared up before the man returns.” Minerva stated.

“He legally cannot do anything. If he tries, everything he has done will come out and I am positive that he will do everything he can to prevent that. However, we have proof that Albus has no issues going through non-legal means to get his way. We will need to play it smart. See if we can act ignorant to his manipulations.” Snape stated.

“It might be too late for that. Sirius has gone to the Ministry to demand a trial with Versiterum.” Harry offered up.

“That’s good, but that does not mean he knows that we know.” Malfoy said.

“When Sirius gets his trial, which will be soon as he is Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, Dumbledore will realize that he no longer has hold over the Potter or Black seats.” Harry explained, looking around to see if they understood.

“The Dumbledore name holds no seats as the name does not go back far enough to be part of the Sacred 28 that make up the Wizengamot. In other words, he lost his place as Chief Warlock, his place as Supreme Mugwump on the ICW and in the Wizengamot altogether.” Snape practically laughed.

“Then I guess that means that we tear Dumbledore down publicly. It also means that we have no reason to hide that it is us doing it either. The only thing I am scared of is his place as Headmaster of Hogwarts still gives him a great deal of influence. He would not dare do anything in school, would he?” Harry questioned, rightly concerned as he did not want a vengeful Dumbledore on his tail.

“I would hope not, however, I would not put it past him. Mr. Malfoy, your father is still on the Board of Governors, correct?” Minerva asked, waiting for an affirmative nod before continuing. “Good. I shall message him immediately. It won’t hurt to have another set of eyes.” 

With that the lioness walked out to set her plan in motion, Flitwick following. She had barely made it to the door before Snape had banished her seat.

The last three sat in an awkward silence with Harry attempting not to fidget. He didn’t know why to go from here. He figured Snape had gotten over his lapse and judgement and realized exactly who it was he had hugged. Harry did not think the man would easily accept Harry into his life. Harry had to admit he had made the man’s life hard with the sneaking out late at night and the talking back, but in his defense the professor had started it first. Regardless, Harry didn't think the other man would suddenly like him. It was hard to get over years of animosity.

“So, What now?” Malfoy asked Harry’s internal question. Harry watched his father expectantly. He had a family, a broken one, but a family nonetheless and he wanted them. It just mattered if his family wanted him back. He knew Sirius wanted him, but it would be a while before he got his name cleared. Snape was here. His father was here and alive.

“Now, It is time for you to return to your common rooms.” Snape answered, his face giving away nothing.

“What about me? A-About us?” Harry said. He didn’t know why he said it. He knew the answer. Snape just stared at him and Harry felt as though he was reading the fears in his soul.

“You and I will talk at a later time. There are still things that need to be discussed, however, I may not be able to get through the needed conversation being emotionally compromised as I am.” Snape’s face still an indifferent mask though his words said otherwise.

“Right.” Harry let out a soft sigh. He still had a chance. A chance to get his father to like and accept him. He rose out of his seat and Malfoy followed his example. 

Walking down the corridor, Harry heading out the dungeons intent on checking on Luna, Malfoy followed close behind. Harry turned left and Malfoy followed. Harry ascended two floors more than necessary and still his tail was there. He re-routed towards the infirmary deciding to ignore the stalkerish git behind him. When he arrived Luna greeted Harry with a bright smile.

“Hey, How are you feeling?” Harry sat in the chair by her side. He did not acknowledge the extra presence and gave Luna his full attention.

“Oh much better. There are less nargles around. My head is much clearer. Yours stills seems a little muddled.” Luna answered airily.

“Yeah, it definitely is.” Harry rubbed his hands down his face. He felt like his entire life changed within a day. When he thought about it his life truly changed when his name was spat out the cup. Luna grabbed his hand and placed it in her lap.

“Everything will be okay. Things will always get worse before getting better and it will all be worth it in the end.” Her soft smile had a calming effect on him. He could not help but smile in return.


	11. Social Suicide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's friends are apparently not his choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Yeah, I know it has been a minute. I really am sorry. I made this chapter about 2500 words and, if I haven't said it before, I think up the story as I go so it took a while to get through. I am trying to get each chapter longer than 2000 words from here on, though. Anyway enjoy this new chapter, Lovelies! I live for your comments, subscribes, and kudos <3

It was now late January and, again, Harry sat by the black lake listening to Viktor rant. The ball had gone smoothly for Harry, surprisingly, though the same could not be said for the older teen. Hermione had spent the whole night arguing with Ron until she had finally run off. Viktor had not heard from the bushy-haired Gryffindor since then, but she could be seen arguing with the red-headed one in random corridors.

He had tried consoling the Bulgarian, which obviously was not working. Harry had tried to explain that was how they always were with Harry usually acting as a buffer between the two. All this did was make Viktors’ rant worse and no longer English. Harry was picking up the language quickly and seemed like a natural, but he could only catch a few words. A lot of which were curses.

Another reason for the rage filled rant was one Harry could understand. Albus Dumbledore. Harry does not know how the brightly dressed man was still alive.

Yule night, Harry had escorted Luna back to her tower and had gone to the Durmstrang ship to check on his close friend after the hard night he had. Upon returning to the castle, he had been cornered.

*****************FlashBack***************

“Harry, my boy,” The raspy voice of the headmaster caught the young Gryffindors attention as he stepped into the entrance hall. The Headmaster stood next to the doors of the great hall and Harry could tell the old goat had been waiting for him.

“Headmaster.” Harry said curtly. Harry was not going to pretend he did not know what this one man had done. He was not going to act as though he had not ruined Harry’s life and the life of his family. He was not going to let the headmaster think he and Harry were in anyway on good terms.

Harry could not understand why this one person had the power and capabilities to do what he did. He was the reason why for eleven years, and every summer since, Harry was abused by people who should have had no relevance to him. Why his mother spent thirteen year in an inhumane prison for a crime he did not commit. Why Sirius never even received a trial. Why his parents thought he was dead. No. Harry was in no way going to be _ nice. _

Walking towards Harry, the Transfiguration Masters steps had paused briefly at the title and tone. Harry must still be mad that Dumbledore is making him compete in the tournament. It was necessary, however, if Tom is trying to get his body back as Albus suspects. At Tom’s current power level, there is only one ritual the Slytherin Lord would, no, _ could _ do and for that Harry was needed. Albus was sure that the man would use this tournament to his advantage, he was just unsure how.

He had watched “Alastar” drop the name into the cup. He had to be sure it was entered, though he would not do it himself, of course. Harry had to be entered into the tournament if Dumbledore's plans were to continue on the right track. He needed Tom to get his body back. Tom had to re-instill the fear that Voldemort's name brought. The people were becoming too content to forget about the Dark Lord and, as such, were coming to Dumbledore less and less for guidance. Albus was slowly losing the sway he had on the Ministry and the Minister. That just could not happen. 

He knew that Moody was not Moody. He realized it the day after the fake auror had arrived. He had seen, and timed, the man drinking out his flask. The Headmaster was sure it was truly a Death Eater, however, he did not want to get his hopes up. The only Death Eater that Tom had access to was the sorry Pettigrew boy and Albus knew he would not be able to pull off this façade as well as this.

He needed Tom to bring fear back into the people and young Harry to be the people's hero. Until the boy unfortunately dies either defeating him or attempting too. Then the only hero left would be Dumbledore. The man who raised Harry to be the brave hero he is. Then Albus would have even better standing than before.

“I was hoping to speak with you before you retire.” He stated more than asked. He turned and began walking towards his office sure Harry was not far behind so he was caught by surprise when he was questioned instead.

“Sure, as long as you don’t mind my Head of House being present.” After finding out what the Headmaster was capable of and Harry being on his home turf, the dark-haired teen ensured he knew and memorized every rule and regulation there was concerning the Wizarding World. Especially Hogwarts. Krum was a massive help on that front and Hermione was right, Hogwarts: A History was a very important book.

It was there that Harry learned that he could have a parent or guardian present in any meeting with his Head or House or Headmaster. He could, also, request his Head of House to be present in any meeting with the Headmaster to act in place of a guardian if one was unavailable. Harry could have requested his father, however, he did not want to be the reason the man was bothered. He knew it would not be received well. Harry will settle for Professor McGonagall and will for as long as needed. He was going to stay out of his father's way as much as possible. It was an added bonus that the transfiguration professor knew the situation and was on Harry’s side.

“Now, Now. There is no need to disturb Minerva for such a trivial chat. I am sure she is exhausted from chaperoning tonight's event.” Albus looked at Harry with a calculating gleam in his eye. He knew he had to pull Harry away from this newest influence. He had seen the Gryffindor teen coming and going from the ship and, with Ronald’s reports, knew they had recently been practically inseparable. Harry was gaining confidence and knowledge he was not supposed to have. Albus knew he had to get rid of this current bump in his plans.

“I have no issues waiting until she is available, Headmaster.” Harry turned to start heading towards his tower. Albus kept his frustration in check. He could not understand why Harry was being difficult. Usually he would follow Dumbledore without question. Albus had only slight issues with having her present. She would defer to him as the authority in the room, however, Minerva was a very strong headed and independent woman. Even when she was younger, he always had to tread carefully when it came to matters involving Minerva McGonagall.

“Well, I guess we should make it quick. Minerva does need her rest after all.” Again, Dumbledore turned and headed for his office with Harry following him this time. As they headed into the office, the headmaster wasted no time in floo calling the transfiguration mistress.

“Albus, what can I do for you?” Harry heard the woman's voice come through.

“I have young Harry here, however, he requests your presence as I speak with him. Now I know you must be exhausted and I will understand if you do not wish to be present.” The colorfully robed man added hoping the woman would choose not to attend.

“Nonsense. I shall step through shortly.” As her face and voice disappeared, Albus headed towards his seat and looked disapprovingly at the young man sitting in front of him.

“Now, why don’t we get started while we wait for Minerva?” He began. Harry decided to ignore the man and sat staring at the floo waiting for it to activate. “We need to speak about your constant visits to the opposing champion. I cannot say that I approve. Who knows what secrets or information they might trick out of you.” As he finished his sentence the floo activated and the Gryffindor Head stepped through.

“Hello, Professor. I apologize for bothering you at such a late hour.” Harry said, still ignoring the headmaster.

“It is no problem, Mr. Prince. I am available anytime I am needed by one of my Lions. Now, what have I missed?” She claimed a seat next to Harry and turned her attention towards Dumbledore.

“I believe the headmaster wishes for me to stop fraternizing with the enemy.” Harry said. He watched as his head of house expressions changed from confusion to anger.

“I hope that is not true, Albus. I do not see you bringing any other students here at ten in the night because they befriended students from the other schools.” The cat animagus practically hissed.

“Well, you have to understand that the other students are not the Hogwarts Champion.” The headmaster countered. He had to stop the influence and hoped this was a reasoning that his deputy could understand.

“If I am not mistaken, Mr. Diggory is, also, a Hogwarts champion, is he not? And yet, he is seen with Miss Delacour on his arm more often than not since he and Miss Cho separated.” McGonagall argued. She would not let this man influence her lion cub any longer. Who did he believe he was to dictate who Harry’s friends were?

“Ah. It is best not to interfere with young love. However, with Harry, I must insist. If companionship is all that is needed, why not speak with young Ronald? I am sure he is sorry for his actions.” Dumbledore stated. With Krum out of the way, he had no doubts that Harry would go back to the Weasley boy.

“You insist? Who are you to _ insist _ that I do anything? My head of house is my guardian, not you. Whether I decided to forgive Ron or not is _ my choice _ regardless of who you are. And, seeing as how he went running to you, I think not.” Harry spat. He could not believe the audacity of the man. How dare he try to force Harry to be friends with who he approved of. Ron was another issue altogether. Was he always in Dumbledore's pocket? Did he always tell Dumbledore everything? Everything Harry had ever confided in the red-headed boy was now in question.

“Unfortunately, Harry, even though I act as guardian, when it comes to the matter of a student on school grounds the headmaster has last say. Unless there was a parent employed in the school. The parents' word would obviously outweigh the headmasters.” McGonagall added. Telling Harry what needed to be said without saying it.

“Now, I do not know who has been filling your head with nonsense as the Prince line died out two generations ago with the disowning of Eileen Prince, but I must say I do not condone such rebellious behavior.” Dumbledore said, again taking on a disapproving tone. Dumbledore knew that with the way Harry was raised, he would do anything to make an authority figure proud.

Harry stared at the man as if trying to comprehend the words spewed from his mouth. Harry did not understand how Dumbledore could not tell that Harry knew about his manipulations. How Harry taking on his true name did not clue the man in. It was as though Dumbledore made himself forget the fact that he had stolen a child in the night and placed him with another family. But.. He didn’t.. Did he?

He will do any and everything to not let Dumbledore control his life. Even if that means revealing his parentage earlier than planned. They were going to wait until Sirius was free and everything came to a head, however, with the headmaster trying to pull rank on school grounds it would have to be now. Harry will not be dictated. The only way for that to happen is to involve his father.

Harry looked toward the professor and nodded, McGonagall nodding back in silent support of Harry’s choice. Ignoring the way the headmaster’s eyes twinkled victoriously, Harry rose from his seat and headed towards the fireplace his head of house had previously appeared from.

Grabbing the floo powder off the mantle, Harry hesitated. Harry did not want to be a bother. He understood that he and his father would never have the relationship he had always dreamed of. He would never be able to do the things he envied Dudley for doing with his own father. Like learning how to shave, playing catch, having “the talk” - though Harry didn’t know what _ that _was. He knew his mother would be there for him and with Sirius being a man - the fact of wizards bearing children was still weird - he may still have some of those things, but the father-son relationship would be absent.

Harry’s hope of having that had been a small burning flame. As the days passed with no word or even a look in Harry’s direction, it had slowly receded until there was a gaping hole filled with ashes. It was then that Harry had decided he would stay out of his way and give him space.

Now, though, he had no choice but to call on his father. With the way Dumbledore was trying to even influence Harry’s social life, Harry knew the elder had too much say in what Harry did and it was better to put a stop to it sooner rather than later. Harry 0will not let the grey-haired wizard continue to do what he pleases with Harry’s life.

With that thought, Harry hardened his resolve and threw the powder into the burning fireplace in front of him and called out for the Slytherin Head’s quarters.

“Now, Harry. Was it not enough to pull Minerva from her rest? What reason do you have for calling Severus?” Again, Dumbledore tried for a disapproving tone as though it would suddenly work.

Seeing Harry was not going to answer, McGonagall had inputted before the man could become suspicious.

“What could it hurt, Albus?” Minerva had succeeded in the defeated tone she was aiming for, letting Dumbledore assume she had caved into his wishes as all professors in his employ did. All except one. Severus was too strong a force for Dumbledore to attempt to sway. It was a reason why he had allowed the man to teach potions and spy for him. Dumbledore wanted to always have an eye on him. He knew using Lily’s death was a way to get the man to heel, but Albus ensured to use it sparingly. Even then, it barely worked.

Calling the surly man into this meeting put him slightly on edge. What reason could the boy have to request his presence? Why would Harry think Severus could influence Albus’ decision?

_ ‘I will get my answer soon _’ Albus thought as the occupants of the office watched the floo finally make a connection.


	12. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Prince makes it known

“WHAT?” The Potion’s Master yelled. After having to deal with dunderheads all night, Severus had expected a quiet rest of the night with a chill glass of his good scotch. To receive a floo call at this time of night, and most importantly, disturbing his peace made the Slytherin head a little snappish.

“Er...Hello Professor.” Harry spoke quietly, not really whispering, but afraid to speak any louder. The silence that followed was tense and Harry tried his best not to fidget under the intense stare that came through the flames. 

“Well? I assume you did not bother me to amuse yourself. I assume you are with the Headmaster as you would not dare to abuse the common fireplace, would you, Mr. Potter?” The sneer was clearly heard in the older man's voice. Happy became apprehensive. He was, again, thinking the man would not help him. The use of the name Potter definitely supported that theory.

“I’m not a Potter.” Harry whispered too quietly to be heard.

“I beg your pardon?” Snape asked.

“I said I am not a POTTER!” Harry yelled back. There went his chances for any assist from the man or a decent relationship with his father. The spectators behind him were annoyingly quiet. Harry at least wished for a remark about his tone. Maybe it would help carve the silence his outburst had caused.

“Indeed.” Snape remarked “Step back so I may come through. Perhaps I will receive an answer to the mystery of the late night call.” 

With that the connection cut out and Harry returned to his seat. He did not dare to look up at the others in the office. He did not want to see the questioning look in Dumbledore’s eyes or the pity in McGonagalls. He just wished for the night to end so he could sleep.

“Now, Harry. I do not understand what possessed you to bother not one, but two, of your professors tonight.” Dumbledore tried to go for the disappointed grandfather facade again, but Harry was not paying any attention to the manipulative man. He was too busy trying not to have a panic attack. He went through the steps Viktor had taught him and slowed his breathing then he counted to fifteen slowly in his head. By the time he had calmed himself and raised his head, his father was present and glaring at a garish red armchair. Harry could easily hazard a guess as to which professor had conjured, or transfigured, the extra chair for the man. Judging by Mcgonagall’s face, Harry’s guess was on the nose.

Snape set the chair on fire then vanished it, opting to stand. He currently sood on the headmaster’s left with Harry closest to him and McGonagall next to the teen. Harry looked up at the sneering man just as the Potion’s Master turned to look at him. An emotion flashed across his face faster than a snitch on the field, but Harry still saw. Though he could not tell what emotion it was. Pain, regret, maybe? Did he regret having Harry? Did he not want him? Did he regret finding out? Harry just did not know so he just lowered his gaze back to his lap, where they remained. He no longer saw a reason to raise his head or straighten up.

“If someone does not tell me why I was pulled out of my comfort, poisons will start slipping.” Snape snapped. It seems the boy had gotten himself into trouble, yet again. Though, Snape could not see a reason as to why he would be called on.

“Now, Now Severus, my boy, I am sure Harry has his reasons. Well, let us hear them. Harry,” Dumbledore turned his attention to the glum looking teen in front of him. “care to tell us why Severus was pulled from his rooms?”

Harry stayed quiet, not bothering to acknowledge that they were even heard. McGonagall must have seen something in the young teens face as she spoke up on his behalf.

“Your presence was requested, Severus, as the Headmaster is being a little unreasonable.” McGonagall was going to do everything within her power to protect her young cub. She had already contacted Lord Malfoy so he may begin doing what he does best. Whispering in the Minister’s ear. If there was anyone that could bring light to what Albus had done and challenge him, it was Lord Malfoy. Once Minerva saw the man’s name listed as young Harry’s godfather, she knew what she had to do. Now, Lord Malfoy can claim unlawful removal of his grandson and, if whispers are to be believed, the ministry is about to take a major hit. First, letting a man with no authority handle the placing of a child, that child being the boy-who-lived and the illegal imprisonment of an heir to an old and prominent line. All she had to do is wait until Lord Malfoy gave word that he was successful in obtaining custody. Until then, she will do what she can to support her young Gryffindor.

“And why, exactly, is what the Headmaster does my concern?” Snape drawled out.

“Because, Severus, it concerns young Harry. The Headmaster wishes to contain Harry to Hogwarts and restrict who he associates with.” Minerva finished.

“As Headmaster, it is well within my rights. My mind will not be changed. A more concerning matter is at hand in regards to Harry.” Dumbledore looked grimly at his guests. “We must find out who this mysterious Prince is before he continues to trick our young student. I do not know how they were able to trick the goblins into thinking Harry was their son, but I believe a dark ritual may have been the tool. It is the only thing I can think of that may have the ability to create a false inheritance test. Harry is in danger of being influenced by, what may well be, a Death Eater.”

Harry suddenly huffed out a laugh. Making everyone, but Snape, look in his direction. 

“Is there something funny, Mr. Potter? As I see it, this is no laughing matter.” Albus said, looking at the young teen with no twinkle in his eye.

“You really do not know who my father is, do you? You took me away from my mother without a clue as to who my father is.” Harry chuckled. Dumbledore is going to have the shock of his life. Harry had done his homework on his father after finding out who he was. Severus Tobias Prince was a name barely mentioned. He held actual sway in the Ministry without having to actually be there. The name held power and prestige. It, also, held fear. In the years that his mum was locked away, Severus ensured the same could not be done for him. He ensured that once Dumbledore claimed his innocence, the claim could not just be retracted. It was rumored that a close friend to Dumbledore, an Elphias Doge, had turned down a business proposal from the dourn man and was found castrated and poisoned the next week. Again, it was just a rumor as it could not be proved. Certain circles suspected it was him, but could not say anything as a man had a major stake in everyone's business and, supposedly, against everyone's heart. Hence his lack of fear and obedience towards the headmaster.

“Harry, I do not know what this man has told you, but your parents are Lily and James Potter. Regardless, this false guardian has no say will you reside on Hogwarts grounds. As it stands, you will no longer venture out of the castle or associate yourself with Mr. Krum, or anyone from the opposing schools for that matter.”

“The Headmaster is right.” Snape suddenly stated “Your guardian has no say during your stay within these walls. As headmaster, he has the final say when it pertains to the wellbeing of the students.”

McGonagall looked at her colleague with shock and disapproval. Harry was not even surprised. He figured the man would be of no help, though, he was hoping otherwise. Albus looked as though Christmas had come early. He would have the boy back within his control before he got too far.

“Thank you, my boy, for-”

“However,” Snape continued, cutting the headmaster off “there are a few exceptions to said regulation.”

“Of Course, Of Course. Unfortunately, none pertain to this particular situation.” The headmaster huffed in disappointment. As, though he cared for Harry’s wishes.

“I do believe, Albus, that as I am employed at Hogwarts during my son’s continued education, I have final say as his parent and legal guardian.” It took a moment for the elderly man to comprehend just what exactly his resident potions master was stating. They watched as understanding finally crossed along the man’s face. “I, also, do not appreciate being accused of doing dark rituals. I have never, nor will I ever, participate in such a dangerous ritual as that one. Now, if you will excuse me, I shall retire for the night. Hadrian, come.”

With that, Snape stood and Harry followed his father out and they eventually went their separate ways to their respective rooms.

\----------------------Flashback Ends---------------------

Viktor watched as Harry went quiet. He felt for his little brother. His father finally claimed him and yet has not said a word to him. Viktor didn’t know what to say to comfort the young teen. So he, instead, went for distraction.

“Hadrian, come. Let us relieve some stress. No weapons or wands.” 

Both got up and made their way towards the ship from their spot by the lake. Once they made it to the antechamber off the side of the common hall, the spells flew. Viktor wasted no time in throwing the first spell and Harry was quick to dodge.

Harry rolled off to his left as Viktor continued to throw a barrage of spells. It seemed as though it was a no holds barred fight as some of the spells Viktor cast could do some real damage. As Harry rolled again, he threw a tripping jinx followed by a quicksand spell. Neither hit their target as Viktor did a backflip to avoid both, but it was enough for Harry to go on the offensive. Harry continued to cast as he advanced on his opponent. With Viktor close enough, Harry swiped at his legs. Viktor jumped to avoid the kick and threw a hex in return.

It went on like that for well over an hour and both felt a weight lift from their shoulders when they finished. After a quick shower, they headed toward the castle for dinner. Viktor made conversation about the upcoming task and Harry about his constant Malfoy stalker. All in all, it helped each teen forget about the emotional baggage they both carried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long. My mom borrowed my laptop and when I got it back, I just wasn't happy with it. So a re-write happened lol. Thank you everyone for your patience. Next chapter is going to have some serious baby Momma drama, so look forward to it <3


	13. Maternal Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's Magic is weird and Sirius is a force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Everyone!! No I did not abandon the story. As I have said before, I write as I go. Meaning there is no outline to the story and no rough drafts. It took me a while to write this chapter because, again, it's my first fic so I have never written smut before and I was really trying. I re-wrote the scene many times. But I was not happy with anything I wrote so I just cut it out and implied it. Anyway, to thank everyone for their patience with me I have give an extra long chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy<3 Comment & Subscribe <3

Sirius walked out the court chamber after his closed trial and took a deep breath. For the first time in 14, almost 15, years he was a free man. Even better, he may have his family back. His heart clenched as he thought about his son. His son was alive and Sirius still could not believe it. He had heavily mourned when Dumbledore had told him of his child passing. He had stuck to his godson like glue, afraid of losing him too. Sirius had felt as though he had lost his mate. As though the man had blamed him for the loss of their child. The following year was devastating without the dour man by his side and the war had escalated. The man his love had proudly followed had turned into an irrational tyrant and his mental stability seemed non-existent. At every moment Sirius feared for his mates’ life as his mate was forever tied to the unstable man, unlike Sirius who had no trouble returning to old friends to fight against the maddening monster. Though his love may not have wanted anything to do with him, Sirius would have continued to fight to kill Voldemort and free his mate from his hold on him.

Now, Voldemort was gone and his son was alive. His family would be whole. Sirius would do everything in his power to make it happen. There was only one thing standing in his way and at this point in time he was ready to tear it down. Just thinking about it made Sirius growl, as he reached the floo in the Ministry atrium, people shuffling away at the primal sound.

“Hogwarts, Head of Slytherin Quarters!” Sirius called out clearly. If he wanted to have his family back, he had to start here, with his mate. Then he can tear down the obstacle in his way, preventing him from reaching happiness. Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

It was the week before the second task and Severus had just received word back about his son continuing to compete in the tournament. The goblins had thoroughly investigated the wording of the contract and had finally come to a conclusion. The loophole was there. Since it listed “Harry James Potter” as the fourth champion, not Hadrian Severus Prince, Harry did not have to compete.

Though he did not show it, he was happy his son did not have to compete. He had just gotten his son back, he did not wish to lose him again. The issue lies in telling the boy the news. Severus knew he was acting childish in avoiding the brat, but he had fears. Fears of being rejected, of being hated, of being a father. Of being  _ his  _ father. He no longer knew how to approach the teen or how to assert himself as the family dominant. Surely the teen despised him after the way he was treated these past years. Any attempt at asserting himself would be met with defiance. Each time he laid eyes upon the boy, he would think back to the times where he still had his love in his arms. Even then, he was afraid of becoming a father. He knew that he was capable of the cruelty his father had shown him and his mother. Now, it seems as though he had already failed in his duty. Just as he failed his mate.

That night he had gone to ask for his best friend's life, was the night he lost it all. He had returned in the late hours of the night to find Sirius gone. At first, he thought the animagus had left him. It had taken a while for Severus to see the absurdity in that thought. Then, he thought about the baby. His little Hadrian. By the time he made it to Saint Mungo's, Sirius was gone and Healers reported a still born. Severus’ whole world had shattered. His lover had become his adversary on the battlefield. Each of them fighting for their beliefs. He tried to get Sirius to see the manipulation of the headmaster, of the Dark Lord's true goals, but the stubborn fool would not listen.

After everything had come to a devastating climax, ending with the attack on the Potter’s, Severus was happy with his habit of being a private man and keeping secrets close to vest. No one had known, or suspected, his allegiance during the war besides his Lord, best friend, Lucius Malfoy and, obviously, the love of his life. Due to this, Severus did not have to worry about trials, suspicions, or dark whispers that followed. He knew his Lord would return, of that he had no doubt, so he had ensured that he was in a position to keep an eye on the manipulative old man.

Severus just did not know how twisted the man really was. To take his family, report his son dead, and whisper lies in his lover's ear to keep them apart. It was going to take everything he had to repair their relationship. Which led him back to Hadrian. ‘ _ Maybe he should pull the boy after class and inform him of the news’  _ Severus thought apprehensively. 

Before he could think of what that conversation could lead to, he was pulled out his thoughts by the sound of his floo activating, indicating someone coming through.

“S-Severus..” came the sweet whisper of his long gone mate. Before he could blink, Severus was across his sitting room and pulling the man into his arms, his nose in the crook of Sirius neck, taking in his unique scent. His hands roamed wherever they could reach. Sirius inhaled deeply and, next thing he knew, Severus’ tongue was in his mouth, kissing him harshly. 

Severus’ Veela had quickly taken over and he was acting on full instinct. It had obviously put a severe strain on their bond, being separated for so many years. Though, neither one had any problems admitting it wasn’t only the bond. The love these two had shared for each other was something of fairy tales. Even with the hiding of their relationship and sneaking around, they had managed to be happy and create a family. Now there was a chance to get that back.

“MINE” Severus growled as Sirius answered with a whimper, tears of pure happiness rolling down his cheeks. Severus wiped his mates tears and kissed him again, gently this time. It did not take long for the two to end up in bed, only a slight struggle to make it there, though it did take well over an hour for them to get out of it. Severus had ensured that his scent was imprinted into his mate and his mark renewed on the man’s neck. 

“I will never let you go again.” Severus whispered to a sleeping Sirius. Severus laid on his back with Sirius’ head on his chest and arm across his abdomen. He had no plans to move, but his mate's stomach let out a mighty growl.

The movement woke up Sirius and he continued to lay in bed with a goofy grin on his face while his mate was in the kitchen making sandwiches and tea. He had his mate back. The first step to getting his family back was completed. The next step was his son.

“How’s Hadrian?” Sirius asked as his mate returned with tea and sandwiches. He watched as his mate froze slightly before setting the tray down on the bed and sitting himself in the chair by the bedside.

“He seems well. He was able to befriend many of Durmstrangs students, Viktor Krum in particular.” Severus responded. “I was actually about to go fetch him, if you would like to do the honors.”

Severus had checked the time with a quick  _ tempest  _ and seen it was half way through lunch so the boy would be easy to find.

“I would love to, just as soon as you tell me what you mean by ‘ _ seems well’.”  _ Sirius narrowed his eyes. He knows his mate well enough to pick up on his word tricks. With a family full of Slytherins, you had to learn how to read between the lines. His mate should have known better than to try to get that past him, attempting to use seeing their son as a distraction on his word play.

Severus stood quiet, not meeting his mate's eyes, as he slowly nibbled on his ham and cheese. He may be the dominant but, when his little submissive was mad, he was downright terrifying.

“Severus Tobias Prince. Did you not talk to your son?” Sirius practically whispered. Sirius knew of Severus’ fear of becoming his father, but he would have thought the man would have at least approached Harry and tried to get to know him. If he had, he would see how much he and his son had in common. Apparently, that was too much to hope for. Sirius sighed and placed his hand on his mates.

“Severus, you are not your father. Your father was a wicked and cruel man. You are not him. You may be stern and stubborn and very much sarcastic, but you are not cruel.”

At Sirius’ words, Severus did something he only ever did in front of their mate in the privacy of their bedroom, he cried.

“He hates me! I was so terrible to him all these years. There’s no way he accepts me as his f-father!” Severus couldn’t stop the minute he started, telling Sirius the how and why he had treated Harry over the years. The belittlement, favouritism, name calling and harsh words that had come from him and directed towards his own son. His vulnerability was a rare sight. One he only ever exposed to his mate and even then it was only twice before that he had cried. After 14 and a half years of loneliness and loss, the man had finally broken down and was unable to compose himself.

“Oh, my love,” Sirius had grabbed Severus face in his hands and forced eye contact to ensure his next words sunk in. “How will you two ever get over your animosity if you do not talk to him? He is your son and I know that, if you gave each other the chance, you will share the closest of bonds. Besides,” Sirius began to squeeze the face in his hands, “if you think I will allow you to continue on this path and mistreat our son, instead of treating him like the king he is, I will personally castrate you, slice them in half and show you what the inside of your own testicles look like.”

Severus’ eyes widened in fear and he attempted to nod in understanding, but was unable to with the death grip Sirius had on his face and quietly whispered his answer.

“Good!” Sirius let go and kissed his love gently before climbing off the bed to get dressed. He was putting on his trainers when he finally realized Severus had not moved. “Well?”

Severus could not help but look at his mate with love and adoration. In less than 12 hours the man had reminded him why he had fallen for him before he even knew they were mates. He got up and followed his mate in getting dressed and heading towards the Great Hall to collect their son.

* * *

Harry sat with the Slytherins during lunch as he had since befriending the majority of Durmstrang with Viktor’s help. Eating in the great hall had become more common due to Dumbledore spouting “Well how can we learn from each other if we are each sequestered away?” to the headmasters. Harry had ensured to sit wherever Viktor did, which happened to be at the Slytherin table. The whole of Hogwarts was no longer mad at him since the first task, but he was not going to easily overlook how they had all turned on him. Especially his own house where Ron continued to attempt to corner him and tell him how evil Viktor was and how he was lying to Harry and putting stuff in his head. Harry was no longer influenced by his words. Too bad he could not say the same for the rest of his house. His sitting with the Slytherins drove an unsurprising wedge between him and the others.

What was surprising was Malfoy’s determination to befriend him. After a week of being followed, Harry had confronted the blond Slytherin and was a little surprised at himself.

\-------------------------FLASHBACK--------------------------

**Two Nights Before Yule Ball**

_ Harry had just finished a sparring match with Viktor and could not wait to take a shower. They had practiced in the courtyard instead of the usual room because Viktor thinks exercising in the snow builds character. _

_ So, frozen and tired, the last thing Harry wanted to deal with was a stalker. Malfoy had been following him since he found out about his inheritance test and, at this point, Harry had had enough of the poncy git. _

_ “Malfoy, I can see you. I can  _ always  _ see you. So stop hiding and come here.” Harry said patiently and barely above a whisper . With it being a little after dinner, everyone was in their own dorms to wind down and to get ready for bed. Meaning the corridors were relatively empty and Harry was easily heard by the other teen. _

_ Harry watched as his recent follower came from behind a heavy hanging tapestry on his right and slowly approached Harry. He stopped an arms length away, just out of Harry’s reaching. Harry realized, as Malfoy stepped closer, a tug on his core. Harry would have never realized it before his training with Viktor. It wasn’t a hard tug or even something noticeable. It was gentle and subtle and it brought feelings of fierce protectiveness and something that felt a little like possessiveness with it. It was definitely something he would have to investigate, but at a later time. Now, he had to get to the bottom of Malfoy’s creepy stalking. _

_ “Well?” Harry prompted, turning to give the blond Slytherin his full attention. _

_ “U-um… I just...felt…” Malfoy trailed off, mumbling the rest of his sentence to himself. A slight blush worked its way across the boy's pale face as he continued to look at anything but Harry. This was not how a Malfoy acted, he knew, and if his father had seen, he would be appalled. But for some reason, Malfoy could not help it. Unlike Harry, Malfoy had been feeling the subtle tug since he ran into him outside his godfather's quarters. It had only gotten stronger for him as he continued to observe the dark-haired teen. He did not know what it was and knew he should go to his father or godfather, but what was he going to say? That he felt the need to be near Po-Prince because he felt  _ safe?  _ No. So he would figure it out on his own. Only, his plan did not include getting caught. _

_ “Speak up.” Harry snapped. He had picked up more than just Viktor’s mannerism, his pet peeves being one thing. Although, Viktor’s biggest pet peeve was anything that showed weakness and Harry’s biggest pet peeve was mumbling. Immediately, Malfoy straightened and finally looked at Harry. _

_ “I just felt the need to be close…to...you.” Malfoy trailed off again, though he did not mumble. _

_ “Is that so? And why do you feel the need to be close to me?” Harry raised an eyebrow at the boy as he started to squirm. Malfoy’s don’t squirm. _

_ “I don’t really know. It’s like my magic is pulling me to you because it knows you are safe.” Malfoy managed to get through that without stumbling and looked at Harry curiously. “I was trying to figure out why, but you are barely in the library anymore and, since I felt the need to be wherever you were, I wasn’t able to look.” _

_ Harry hummed in thought and took a step closer to the other teen. As he did the tug was stronger and so was the protectiveness. _

_ “Alright. No more hiding in alcoves and behind tapestries. If you are going to follow me then just stop being weird about it.” Harry said and turned to go finally shower. _

_ “Wait, that’s it? What about Weasel and Granger?” Malfoy reached out and grabbed Harry both of their magic flared. Harry’s proactive instincts had increased tenfold while Malfoy felt as though he had recognized this feeling. It felt safe, like home and family. He would definitely be writing a letter to his father. _

_ “Don’t worry about them. They will not harm you, though if they do something in me feels as though retaliating won’t be enough. Go to bed. I will see you tomorrow.” Again, Harry went to walk away with a quiet okay from the Slytherin. “Oh, and Draco?” The blond turned to look at Harry, “Next time I see you out without a jumper, I don’t know what I’ll do,” Harry was a little confused at himself with what he was saying, though felt it was right to say, “but it won’t be pleasant.” _

_ “Yes, sir.” Draco said as he turned and headed back to his dorm room. It was not until he was laying in bed, thinking over the conversation when he realized what he had said and his final thought before sleep overcame him was ‘Oh shit.’ _

_ \------------------------END FLASHBACK--------------------- _

Harry turned to look at the blonde teen on his left as Viktor was to his right. Harry sat with the rest of the hall to his back. He was surprised how well Viktor and Draco got along. Draco had begun to come along with them to all their training and workout sessions. Viktor had attempted to the ponce to participate, but Draco acted like a delicate flower and Viktor believed every bit of it. Though Harry could not blame him with Draco’s short stature and thin frame. He did seem built like a porcelain doll.

Turning his attention back on Draco and out of his thoughts, Harry noted how Draco was invested in a conversation with Blaise Zabini, who sets Harry’s hair on end with the subtle touches he gives Draco, and how the little blonde had eaten.

“Eat.” Harry said, turning to Viktor and seeing his Bulgarian friend eyeing him curiously.

< Toĭ slusha. Zashto?> ‘(He listens. Why?)’ Viktor asked in Bulgarian, not wanting Hadrian’s friend to understand. He had watched his snowflake eat without any thought to the command and it intrigued him. There were more instances where things like this happened, but he did not understand why. He had taught Hadrian to be dominant as in his blood as Dominant Veela to Prince line, but Snowflake was not Hadrian's submissive mate. He was Viktor’s. So why does Snowflake listen to Hadrian and why does it not bother Viktor?

<Az sŭshto ne razbiram. Nito toĭ. Chuvstvam, che toĭ tryabva da me izslusha. Syakash toĭ e semeĭstvo, no az otgovaryam.> ‘(I do not understand either. Nor does he. I feel as though he should listen to me. As though he is family but I am in charge.)’ Harry responded and, at Harry's words, Viktor got it but before he could tell the younger teen, the door to the Great Hall was slammed open as though Moody was making another entrance. Only this time it was Hadrian's parents.

“Where’s my baby?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations taken from google. I apologize if google has it wrong.


	14. Deafening Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's got good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to give a shout out & dedicate this Chapter to booknerd1234 who was the first to ever want my story in their collection and asked if she could add it just as I finished it. It really helps me see that all you guys actually do like my story. I appreciate all of you. I love you guys ❤

The entirety of the hall looked in horror at the presence of Sirius Black. Despite the rumors, the state of Sirius Black’s innocence was not commonly known. So seeing a mass murder barge his way into the Great Hall resulted in a shocked silence before majority of the staff pulled their wands and screams erupted.

“Lower. Your wands.” Severus growled in response to the threat of his mate. With the screaming, he was only heard by the staff closest to him, though no heeded his words.

“What is going on, Severus?” Albus asked, standing up with the rest of his staff. “Lower your wands. Mr. Black is no danger to us.” He spoke a little louder to be heard by the entirety of the staff.

“No danger? What do you MEAN no danger?” Yelled a third year student from Gryffindor. “It’s bleeding Sirius Black!” 

At this statement it finally sunk in for the remaining Hogwarts students- besides the Slytherins obviously, who had the sense of mind to realize the man must have been cleared of all charges to be here, their guests obviously came to the same conclusion- who began attempting to run away. Though there was nowhere to go as Sirius was still standing at the only entrance, attempting to search through the Gryffindor students.

“SILENCE!” Albus commanded through the screams ringing out through the hall. “Thank you. Perhaps we could continue this in my office?” He turned his attention to the man currently making his way to the Slytherin table after finally having found who he was looking for.

“And let the others miss out? Where’s the fun in that?” Sirius asked. “No, I think everyone should hear this. Just so there are no misunderstandings or miscommunication later.”

“At least let the young ones go.” Albus phrased it as though Sirius was holding the entire hall hostage. As if he could take on the entire staff, and at least all the seventh and sixth years, present.

“Prefects. Take the third years and younger back to your common rooms.” Severus drawled out. “Now!” He snapped, prompting them into movement. No one was dumb enough to ignore the man. Finally reaching his son, Sirius pulled the boy up by his arms and gave him a fierce hug as Severus made his way to join them.

“Would someone please explain what is going on?” Madam Pomfrey asked impatiently. 

“Certainly! As of about four hours ago, I was officially cleared of all charges and declared innocent by the Ministry. Only took them fourteen years to give me a trial.” Sirius stated, Harry captive in his crushing embrace. 

“Innocent?” Professor Flitwick repeated.

“Yes. Innocent. So lower your wands.” Harry said this time. “Mum, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to owl me.”

Harry looked around the hall at the remaining students as a simultaneous gasps rang out. It seems as if everyone was definitely getting a dose of good drama watching him and his family. For a split second, Harry considered charging everyone.

“Mum? What do you  _ mean  _ mum!?” the voice of Hermione Granger carried over from the Gryffindor table. “If you haven’t noticed, Harry, Sirius is a man.” At this, half of Hogwarts laughed at the muggleborn girl.

“Don’t laugh! Muggleborns are not taught wizarding ways and none of you have been willing to show them!” Neville spoke up a couple seats down.

“Well said, Mr. Longbottom. Two points to Gryffindor.” Everyone was again shocked silent at Snape giving points to a house that’s not Slytherin, even if it was only two. “For those of you not in the know, wizarding men have the ability to get pregnant with the assistance of their, and their partners, magic. Though most do require a potion’s assistance in conceiving, some are lucky enough to not need it.”

“Can we get back to why you are here?” Harry asked.

“I need a reason to see my baby? Since I was cleared, I was not going to wait another minute to be with my family.”

“Wait, if Sirius is your mother, does that mean James cheated on Lily?” Professor Sprout asked.

“Of course not! He would never!” Sirius exclaimed. “James is not my Hadrian's father.”

“Perhaps we should continue this in a more private setting.” Severus said as he watched the Headmaster approach. Unfortunately, even the Potion Master's deep baritone voice was no match for the walls of the great halls as his words were heard by the oncoming annoyance.

“Splendid idea, my boy, let us continue in my office.” Albus continued past with the heads of houses trailing behind.

“Sorry, old man, but this is private  _ family  _ business so only my family will be in attendance during this conversation. Severus, let’s go.” Harry grabbed Viktor and Draco before following his parents past a handful of gobsmacked staff and students, besides McGonagall and Flitwick who were smirking, as they realized exactly who Harry’s father was. A quiet ‘Poor bloke’ reaching his ears.

* * *

“So, Harry, why don’t you introduce me to your friends. I see you made a new one and I would like to officially meet the one who essentially brought my family back together.” Sirius said, looking at Viktor.

They had been sitting in an awkward silence since returning from the great hall. Though, Malfoy could not stop fidgeting in his seat. The blonde had no idea why he was even there to begin with. The Black Lord had clearly stated this was a family matter. Yeah, he and Potter were new found friends, but that hardly made them family. Though, Draco did notice the weirdness between them and he was completely sure Potter had not. 

**FLASHBACK**

_ It was a few days ago when the Malfoy heir had first noticed it. Potter was walking with Lovegood to the library so he could work on his potions essay while she could work on her defense essay when Potter had spotted him talking to Marcus Flint on strategies for quidditch. The conversation had gotten heated due to Flint being and oaf and not taking direction, as he should, from someone with superior intellect. _

_ “What are you not understanding?” Malfoy had asked the 7th year Slytherin. _

_ “No, Malfoy, what are  _ you  _ not understanding?  _ I  _ am the quidditch captain. Not you.” _

_ “Well then maybe that is where our problem lies. Trolls are barely smart enough to find a wall to walk into. Obviously one should not be quidditch captain, much less for Slytherin.” _

_ “Draco.” The disapproving voice had cut in just as Flint had taken a threatening step forward. “Apologize. Now.” _

_ The apology had come out a whisper and the smaller Slytherin had made his way to join the duo.  _

_ _ ** _END FLASHBACK_ **

It wasn’t until later that night, as Malfoy laid in bed, did the young heir think on his actions and how easily he had complied to Potters whim. It had scared him and he had vowed to speak to his father on the matter. He was scared to think about the power the other teen may have over him. Though, after watching the other teen, it was easy to tell he had no idea.

“Mum, Professor, this is Viktor Krum and Draco Malfoy. Though I suppose you already met Draco, Professor. ” Harry ended with a smirk.

“Indeed.” The impassive man replied. He had watched their interaction carefully and had an idea as to what was happening.

“Well met, cousin.” Draco had greeted.

“Well met. You must be Cissy and Lucy’s boy. As you know, I am Sirius Black, Hadrian’s mother. Tell me, Viktor, how did you meet my son?”

“I met him as he walked into me in the library.” Viktor answered precisely, accent as heavy as it has always been.

“Tell me, Mr. Krum, why exactly have you been training my son?” Harry looked at his father as the words came out his mouth, a warmth spreading through his chest.

“Training? Training for the tournament?” Sirius asked.

“I found malŭk dyavol too skinny, shunned, abandoned. No one wanted. So I took. I took to make stronger and teach confidence.” Viktor answered as though Harry was just an object to be lifted out of a shop or a stray taken off the streets.

“Shunned? Abandoned?” Sirius swerved to look at Severus for answers he better have or else.

Severus explained the beginning of the year the best he could. Harry and Draco watching along in silent amusement as the usually dour man attempted not to squirm in his seat.

“With the topic brought up, Hadrian, I have some news you may appreciate.” Snape looked his son’s way and narrowed his eyes quelling whatever smirk the two teens had. “You are relieved of your duties as champion.”

“What, Really?” Harry couldn’t help the smile that grew and he did not try to.

“Yes. The solution was glaringly simple though overlooked. As the Ministry kept attempting to claim that the contract was ironclad and you had to participate, it was in a meeting with the goblins when it was found and they were not happy to find the goblins were right.”

“Well? What is the solution?” Harry asked, swearing the man was keeping him in suspense on purpose.

“Patience, Hadrian,” Snape looked at his son “Though, ironically, that was the answer. Your name.”

“My name?” Everyone had immediately understood with the exception of Harry. It took a moment for it to process through the Gryffindors mind and his eyes widened at the realization. “My name. My name!”

Sirius let out a soft chuckle as Potion’s Master finished his explanation.

“Yes. Your name. As your name was never Harry Potter, you could not be bound to the tournament's rules.”

“Doesn’t the cup bind you by magical signature as well as magical name?” The Malfoy teen finally spoke up.

“Well, if Hadrian did not place his name in the cup as he claims, then his magical signature never entered the cup.” Snape answered.

“I didn’t, and what do you mean ‘magical name’?”

“To give something a name is to give it power and to have the name of something is to have power over it. Power to summon it, control it. That’s why you never give a fairy your name. Though, it’s a type of dark magic that has been out of practice for many centuries.” It was Sirius who answered, resulting in shocked looks from his son and the young Malfoy. “What? I may be a Gryffindor, but I am still a Black.”

“If malŭk dyavol was not tied to tournament, why was name spit out of cup?” Viktor inquired, but before anyone could respond there was a light knock on the portrait door. Snape, being closest and owner of the quarters rose to answer it.

Opening the door, Snape had assumed it would be the headmaster attempting to insert himself, not a wispy little third year raven.

“Hello, Professor. Is Hadrian in?” the Lovegood girl looked up at the sneering man with a bright smile while the man himself stood attempting to sneer the girl into a state of fear and, hopefully, disappearance.

“Luna?” Harry’s voice spoke up from where he stood behind his father. “What are you doing here?”

“You forgot me, Papa.” Luna pouted looking at Harry as Snape stepped aside to, grudgingly, let the girl in. Though at the girls words his eyes widened as Harry chuckled at the first expression the death eater had shown since possibly ever.

“I did not forget you, Little Moon. You were too far for me to grab so I thought I’d just tell you after.” The Gryffindor shrugged as he walked back to his seat, Luna skipping behind him and Snape not too far behind at a more sedate pace, still staring at the little girl as though she had two heads. Harry didn’t know why Luna felt the need to call him papa. He had asked her one day and her response was even more baffling so he just left her to it.

With the guys reclaiming their seats, with Luna at Harry’s feet, Severus continued the conversation where they had left off.

“Now that we have interruptions out of the way, back to your question, Mr. Krum, we are not completely sure why the name was still spit out. However, we have a theory that it was due to the magical signature not matching the magic of the name. So, instead of the cup  _ choosing  _ a fourth champion, it was merely  _ discarding  _ an invalid entry.”

Viktor and Harry hummed contemplatively. If that truly was the case, then Harry is not tied to the tournament in any way.

“Seems you fought a dragon for nothing, ey, Harry.” Draco jested, but it seemed to be the wrong thing to say.

“DRAGONS! You fought a bloody DRAGON!” Sirius erupted, pulling Harry out his seat checking for long gone injuries.

“If this is Nana’s reaction, we shouldn’t tell her about your whale. Or maybe, we should.” Luna’s quiet voice reached Harry’s ears and not his mother’s it seemed.

“Whale?” Harry’s head snapped to his father who sat across from him. Just more proof of his father being the bat of the dungeons.

“It’s nothing.” Harry said quickly.

“Hmmm.” Luna said, still sitting on the ground by his feet.

“Hush, Moon.” Harry said with a nudge of his foot.

“Yes, Papa.”

“Papa?” Sirius paused in the middle of his examination of Harry’s body. The teen now had his robes discarded in his chair and his top half on his body, his bare left arm reaching into the air.

“Yes. He is my Papa.” Luna answered as though it was obvious. The same answer she had given Harry when he had asked.

“There is no way you had a child her age already. You did not blood adopt this girl while you yourself are still a child, right Harry?”

“Of course not, geez mum. I’m fourteen!”

“Yeah, well, you’re a very mature fourteen year old.” Sirius grumbled silently to himself, his heart aching as he thought about how much he missed out on. Shaking away the bad thoughts, he helped his son redress and slumped back down into his seat.

“May I be excused? I am still a little hungry since I was pulled away from dinner.” Draco asked, though Sirius found it curious the blonde had asked Harry and not he or Severus.

“No. Call for Dobby, and be polite.” Harry said, giving Draco his full attention. “I am sorry for not letting you finish.”

“It’s okay, Harry. Can I have chocolate cake after?” Draco smiled at the other teen. Draco was a serious chocoholic. Almost as bad as Moony so the Slytherin was always asking Harry for a chocolate treat after dinner. Regardless of knowing Harry’s two chocolates a week rule.

As Draco attempted to explain to Harry why him having a double fudge chocolate cake after dinner was a good idea, Sirius watched the interaction with wide eyes- finally seeing what Severus did. The mated couple looked at each other and immediately had the same thought. 

They would have to start teaching Harry about his creature inheritance.

And Soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> malŭk dyavol - Little Devil


End file.
